Interlingua-English Dictionary c
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- -c see -ic cabala (cá-) n 1. cabala; 2. cabal Hence: cabalista-cabalistic; cabalar cabalar v 1. to cabalize, practice cabala; 2. to plot, intrigue cabalista n cabalist cabalistic adj cabalistic cabana n cabin, hut; also: cottage; cabana de folios arbor, bower cabaret F n cabaret (1. cabaret shop; café chantant; 2. tea, coffee, etc., set) Hence: cabaretero cabaretero n cabaret owner, cabaretier cabina n 1. Naut. cabin, stateroom; 2. car (of an elevator) Hence: cabinetto cabinetto n cabinet (1. small room; also: closet; 2. Gov.); cabinetto de lectura reading-room; question de cabinetto 1. state affair that may cause a change of cabinet; 2. vital question cablar v to cable (= to transmit messages by cable) cablo n cable Hence: cablar; cablogramma etc. cablogramma n cablegram cabriolet F n cabriolet (1. cab; 2. Motoring convertible coupé or roadster) cac- adj in compounds caco (= bad, evil) Hence: cacodemone etc.; cacoethe etc.; cacographo etc.; cacophone etc. cacao (-áo) n I. cacao (1. cacao tree; 2. cacao bean); II. cocoa; butyro de cacao cocoa butter Cachmir (-sh-) npr Kashmir; cachmir cashmere (cloth) cacodemone cacodemon (1. evil spirit; 2. Astrol.) cacoethe n cacoëthes (1. bad habit; 2. Med.) cacographia (-ía) n cacography, bad spelling cacographo (-có-) n cacographer, poor speller Hence: cacographia cacophone adj cacophonous, cacophonic Hence: cacophonia-cacophonic cacophonia (-ía) n cacophony cacophonic adj cacophonous, cacophonic cactaceas n Bot. Cactaceae cactacee adj Bot. cactaceous cacto n cactus Hence: cactacee-cactaceas cadavere n 1. corpse, cadaver; 2. carcass Hence: cadaverose cadaverose adj cadaverous, corpse-like caddie A n Golfing caddie cadentia n cadence (1. rhythmical flow or movement; 2. Mus. concluding strain) Hence: cadentiar cadentiar v to give cadence or rhythm to; to cadence cader -cid- v to fall, drop, tumble, etc.; cader malade to fall ill Hence: cadentia &; caso &; cadita-paracadita etc.; accider &; incider &; decader &; recader & cadette adj -; (filio, fratre) cadette younger (son, brother) Hence: cadetto cadetto n cadet (1. younger son or brother; 2. student at a military school) cadita n fall, falling; cadita de aqua waterfall cadmium (cád-) n cadmium café F n coffeehouse, café caffe n 1. coffee; 2. café Hence: caffetero; caffetiera; caffeina caffeina (-ína) n caffeine caffetero n coffeehouse keeper caffetiera n coffeepot caftan n caftan Cain (-ín) nprm Cain Caiphas (-fás) nprm Caiaphas, Caiphas caisson F n caisson (1. Mil.; 2. Engin.; 3. Arch.) calamitate n calamity (1. great public misfortune; 2. serious trouble, distress) Hence: calamitose calamitose adj calamitous -calar v in compounds Hence: intercalar &; nomenclar etc. calcar v 1. to trample, tread; to stamp; to press; 2. to kick; 3. to trace, make a tracing Hence: calco; calcator calcari adj calcareous calcario n limestone calcator n tracing point, tracer calce¹ n 1. heel; 2. foot (of a pillar or mast); 3. stock (of a rifle) Hence: calceo &; calcar &; recalcitrar & calce² n lime (= calcium oxide); calce vive quicklime; calce extincte slaked lime; lacte de calce whitewash (= mixture of lime and water); petra de calce limestone Hence: calcite; calculo &; calcari; calcario; calcic; calcium; calcifere; calcificar-calcification; calcinar & calcea n hose; also: stocking; calcea blau bluestocking Hence: calcetta &; calceones; calcear & calcear v 1. to put (shoes, boots, stockings, etc.) on (someone’s feet); 2. to cover the foot or root (of a tree, etc.); calcear se to put on one’s shoes, stockings, etc. Hence: calceator; calceatura; calceate; discalcear-discalceamento, discalceator, discalceate calceate 1. pp of calcear; 2. adj wearing shoes, boots, etc., shod calceator n shoehorn calceatura n footwear, footgear calceiforme adj Bot. calceiform calceo n shoe slipper; also: Technol. Hence: calceolo &; calceiforme; calcea & calceolaria n Bot. calceolaria calceolate adj Bot. calceolate calceolo (-é-) n 1. small shoe or slipper; 2. small wedge, socket, etc. Hence: calceolaria; calceolate calceones npl underpants; also: shorts calcetta n (small) stocking; also: sock Hence: calcettero; calcetteria calcetteria (-ía) n hosiery; also: hosiery shop calcettero n stocking maker, stocking weaver calcic adj Chem. calcic calcifere adj calciferous calcificar v to calcify calcification n calcification calcinar v to calcine Hence: calcination; calcinatori calcination n calcination calcinatori adj calcinatory calcite n calcite calcium (cál-) n Chem. calcium calco n tracing, traced design calculabile adj calculable calcular v to calculate; machina de calcular calculating machine Hence: calculo²; calculabile-incalculabile; calculation; calculator calculation n calculation calculator n calculator (= one who calculates) calculo¹ n 1. small stone; also: pebble; 2. Med. calculus Hence: calculose; calcular & calculo² n calculation; calculo mental mental arithmetic; calculo (differential, integral, etc.) (differential, integral, etc.) calculus calculose adj Med. calculous calde adj warm, hot Hence: caldiera &; escaldar & caldiera n kettle boiler, etc.; caldiera de vapor steam boiler; caldiera tubular tubular or fire-tube boiler Hence: caldierata; caldierero; caldieretta; caldieron caldierata n kettleful caldierero n coppersmith caldieretta n small kettle, boiler, etc. caldieron n large kettle, cauldron calefacer -fac-/-fact- v to warm, heat Hence: calefaciente; calefaction; calefactor calefaciente adj Med. calefacient, calefactive calefact- see calefacer calefaction n heating, calefaction; calefaction central central heating calefactor n calefactor, heater, etc. calendario n calendar Hence: calendarista calendarista n calendar maker calendas npl calends Hence: calendario &; calendula calendula n Bot. calendula caler v to be warm or hot; to glow Hence: calide; calor &; calefacer etc. calfatage (-aje) n (act of) calking, caulking calfatar v to calk, caulk (ships) Hence: calfatage; calfatator calfatator n calker, caulker (= one who calks ships) calibrar v to calibrate calibrator n calibrater calibre n 1. caliber; 2. caliber rule Hence: calibrar-calibrator calice (cá-) n 1. chalice (= cup, goblet; also: calix); also: Eccl.; 2. Bot. cup, calyx Hence: caliciforme etc. caliciforme adj cup-shaped, caliciform calico (-có) n calico calide adj warm; hot califa n caliph Hence: califato califato n caliphate call- n in compounds calli- (= beauty) Hence: calligrapho etc.; hemerocallide etc. calligraphia (-ía) n calligraphy calligraphiar v to calligraph, write calligraphically calligraphic adj calligraphic calligrapho (-í-) n calligrapher Hence: calligraphia-calligraphiar; calligraphic callista n corncutter, chiropodist callo n callus (= hard, thickened place on the skin); also: corn (on one’s toe) Hence: callista; callose-callositate callose adj callous callositate n 1. callosity, callousness; 2. callus calma n calm calmante¹ 1. ppr of calmar; 2. adj calming; calmative calmante² n calmative calmar v to calm; also: to calm down calme adj calm Hence: calma-calmar-calmante calomel n calomel calor n heat; warmth; il face (un) grande calor it is very hot; calor specific specific heat; in le calor de (un discussion, etc.) in the heat of (an argument, etc.) Hence: caloria; calorifero; calorific; calorose; calorificar-calorification; calorimetro etc. caloria (-ía) n calorie calorifero (-ífero) n (central) heating installation calorific adj calorific calorificar v Phys. to calorify calorification n calorification calorimetro (-í-) n culorimeter calorose adj hot; warm calumnia n calumny, slander Hence: calumniose; calumniar-calumniation, calumniator, calumniatori calumniar v to calumniate, slander calumniation n calumniation calumniator n calumniator calumniatori adj calumniatory calumniose adj calumnious calvario n 1. Calvary; 2. martyrdom calve adj bald Hence: calvitia Calvin, Jean npr French theologian Hence: calvinismo; calvinista-calvinistic calvinismo n Calvinism calvinista n Calvinist calvinistic adj Calvinistic calvitia n baldness cambaro (cám-) n crayfish, crawfish cambiabile adj changeable cambiamento n change (1. act of making different; 2. changed condition) cambiante 1. ppr of cambiar; 2. adj changeable (as in “changeable silk”) cambiar v to change (1. to make or become different; 2. to replace by another; 3. as in “to change a dollar”); cambiar de opinion to change one’s mind; cambiar de (conducta, etc.) to change (one’s conduct); cambiar de vestimento, cambiar se to change (clothes); cambiar de traino to change (trains); seta cambiante changeable silk Hence: cambio-cambista; cambiamento; cambiante; cambiabile; cambiator; excambiar &, intercambiar & cambiator n 1. changer (= one who or that which changes); 2. money-changer cambio n I. change (1. substitution of one thing for another; 2. money returned as balance of that tendered for an article); II. Fin. exchange (1. as in “foreign or domestic exchange”; 2. rate of exchange) III. R.R. switch; littera de cambio bill of exchange; agente de cambio stockbroker cambista n cambist (= exchange expert) camelero n camel driver camellia n camellia Camellus, George Joseph npr form of George Joseph Kamel, Jesuit priest who traveled in Asia and wrote an account of plants of the Philippine Islands Hence: camellia camelo n camel Hence: camelero cameo (-éo) n cameo camera (cá-) n chamber (1. room, bedroom; 2. hall used by deliberative or judicial body; 3. group of lawmakers; 4. “the chamber of a gun”); musica de camera chamber music; camera de aer inner tube; camera obscur 1. Optics camera obscura; 2. Photog. darkroom; camera (photographic) Photog. camera Hence: camerero; camerera; cameretta; antecamera camerada n comrade Hence: cameraderia cameraderia (-ía) n comradeship camerera n 1. lady’s maid; 2. chambermaid camerero n 1. valet, man-servant; 2. chamberlain cameretta n small room camino n 1. fireplace; 2. chimney; also: smokestack, funnel, etc.; mantello (del camino) mantel, mantelpiece camion F n truck (as in “automobile truck”) camisa n 1. shirt; 2. chemise; 3. Fortif. revetment; 4. cover, envelope, jacket, etc.; camisa de nocte nightgown; nightshirt; camisa de fortia strait jacket Hence: camisero; camiseria; camisetta; camisola; subcamisa camiseria (-ía) n shirtshop camisero n shirtmaker camisetta n chemisette camisola n (woman’s) sleeved vest camminar v to walk along, tramp, journey, etc. cammino n way, road; mitter se in cammino to start out (on a trip, journey, etc.) Hence: camminar; incamminar; discamminar camoce n chamois; also: shammy Hence: camociar camoci- see camoce camociar v to chamois camomilla n camomile; tisana de camomilla camomile tea camouflage F n camouflage campamento n encampment (1. camping; 2. camp) campana n bell Hence: campanil; campanula & campania n 1. open country; 2. country, countryside; 3. campaign Hence: campaniol campanil n bell tower, campanile campaniol n Zool. vole, fieldmouse campanula (-pá-) n bellflower, campanula Hence: campanulacee-campanulaceas; campanulate campanulaceas npl Campanulaceae campanulacee adj campanulaceous campanulate adj Bot. campanulate campar v 1. to camp (= to live in a camp); 2. to encamp (= to place in a camp) campestre adj rural, rustic; vita campestre country life; guarda campestre rural policeman or constable camphora (cám-) n camphor Hence: camphorato; camphoriero; camphoric; camphorar-camphorate camphorar v to camphorate, camphor camphorate 1. pp of camphorar; 2. adj camphorated, camphor camphorato n Chem. camphorate (= salt of camphoric acid) camphoric adj camphor, camphoric; acido camphoric camphoric acid camphoriero n Bot. camphor tree campion n champion (1. defender, supporter; 2. Sports) Hence: campionato campionato n Games, etc. championship campo n I. field (1. piece of land put to a particular use; 2. range of opportunity or interest; 3. Paint., etc.); II. Mil. camp; campo magnetic magnetic field; campo de aviation airfield; campo de concentration concentration camp; campo de minas mine field Hence: campion &; campania &; campestre; campar-campamento, discampar &; escampar campo- n in compounds Hence: hippocampo etc. ... can n 1. dog; 2. Firearms trigger; vita de can dog’s life; can de aqua poodle Hence: canalia &; canicula &; canil; canin can- can-/cant- v in derivatives Hence: canor &: cantilena; cantor; canto-cantico, discanto &; cantar-cantabile, cantator, cantatrice, cantata, incantar &, recantar & Canaan (cá-) npr Bib. Canaan Hence: canaanita canaanita n Bib. Canaanite Canada (cá-) npr Canada Hence: canadian-canadiano canadian adj Canadian canadiano n Canadian canal n I. canal (1. artificial watercourse; 2. Anat.); II. channel (1. Geog.; 2. deeper part of a waterway; 3. tube or tubular passage; 4. means, medium); III. Arch. fluting Hence: canalisar-canalisation, canalisator; canaliculo-canalicular; canaliforme etc. canalia n canaille, rabble, mob Hence: incanaliar canalicular adj canalicular canaliculo n canaliculus canaliforme adj channelled, channel-like, channel-shaped canalisar v to canalize; also: to channel canalisation n canalization (1. construction of canals; 2. system of canals or conduits); also: sewage system canalisator n constructor of canals canari adj Canary (= of the Canary Islands) Hence: canario; Canaria Canaria npr Canary (Island); Canarias Canaries, Canary Islands canario n canary (= canary bird) cancan F n cancan cancellar v to cancel (= to annul by crossing out) cancellation n cancellation (= act of annulling by crossing out) cancellator n canceler cancelleria (-ía) n 1. chancellery (= office of a chancellor); 2. bureau, office, etc. cancellero n chancellor of various officials of locally or nationally varying functions cancello n 1. lattice enclosure, grating, railings, etc.; 2. space separated by railings, etc. Hence: cancellero; cancelleria; cancellar-cancellation, cancellator cancere n 1. Zool. crab; 2. cancer; Cancere Astron. Cancer, Crab Hence: cancerose cancerose adj cancerous cand- v in derivatives Hence: candela &; candide &; candor; candesc- & -cand- -cand-/-;-cend-/-cens- v in compounds Hence: accender &; incender & candela n 1. candle; 2. Techn. spark plug Hence: candelabro; candeliero candelabro n candelabra, candelabrum candeliero n candlestick candesc- v in compounds Hence: incandescer & candidato n candidate; candidato a candidate for Hence: candidatura candidatura n candidature, candidacy candide adj candid, straightforward Hence: candidato & candor n candor, straightforwardness canevas (-vás) n canvas (1. heavy closely woven cloth of hemp or flax; 2. crossstitch canvas) canicula n 1. Astron. canicula, Dog Star; 2. dog days Hence: canicular canicular adj canicular (1. Astron.; 2. as in “canicular days”) canil n kennel (= house in which a pack of hounds are kept) canin adj canine; dente canin canine tooth, eyetooth canna n cane (1. Bot. reed; 2. walking stick); canna (de piscar) (fishing) rod or pole; canna (de sucro) (sugar) cane Hence: cannella &: cannula; cannar-cannage cannabe (cá-) n hemp Hence: cannabero; cannabiera cannabero n hemp grower cannabiera n hemp field cannage (-aje) n (act of) caning (chairs) cannar v to cane (as in “to cane a chair”) cannella n 1. (small) tube; 2. cinnamon Hence: cannelliero; cannellar & cannellar v to groove, channel, flute Hence: cannellatura; cannellate cannellate 1. ppr of cannellar; 2. adj grooved, fluted; also: cannellated cannellatura n 1. groove, channel; also: cannelure; 2. Arch. flute, fluting (of a column) cannelliero n cinnamon tree cannibal¹ (-í-) n cannibal Hence: cannibalismo cannibal² (-í-) adj cannibal, cannibalistic cannibalismo n cannibalism cannon n 1. gun, cannon; 2. barrel (= metal tube of a rifle, gun, etc.) Hence: cannonero; cannoneria; cannonera; cannonar-cannonada cannonada n cannonade cannonar v to bombard, cannonade cannonera n gunboat cannoneria (-ía) n 1. cannons collectively; 2. gun foundry cannonero n cannoneer cannula n Surg. cannula canoa (-óa) n canoe Hence: canoero; canoar-canoage canoage (-áje) n canoeing canoar v to canoe canoero n canoeist cañon H n canyon, cañon canone n canon (1. law of a church; 2. standard; 3. part of the Mass; 4. list of saints; 5. canonical books of the Bible; 6. Mus.; 7. Print.) Hence: canonista; canonic-canonicitate, canonico-canonicato; canonisar-canonisation canonic adj canonical; horas canonic canonical hours; derecto canonic canon law; libros canonic canonical books (of the Bible) canonicato n 1. canonicate; 2. sinecure canonicitate n canonicity canonico n canon (= member of a Cathedral Chapter) canonisar v to canonize canonisation n canonization canonista n canonist canor adj canorous, ringing, melodious Hence: canoritate canoritate n canorousness cant- see can- cantabile¹ adj singable; also: Mus. cantabile cantabile² n Mus. cantabile cantar v to sing; le gallo canta the cock crows; le grillo canta the cricket chirps *cantario n Mus. songbook cantata n Mus. cantata cantator n singer cantatrice n (female) singer; also: cantatrice cantico n canticle, hymn; le Cantico del Canticos the Song of Songs cantilena n Mus. cantilena cantina n Mil. canteen, Post Exchange Hence: cantinero cantinero n canteenkeeper, sutler canto n 1. singing, art of singing; 2. Poet. song; 3. canto; canto del gallo cockcrowing; canto gregorian, canto plan Gregorian chant, plain chant, plain song; canto funebre dirge canton n Admin. canton Hence: cantonal cantonal adj cantonal cantor n singer; also: cantor, precentor, etc. capabile adj capable Hence: capabilitate; incapabile-incapabilitate capabilitate n capability capace adj 1. capacious; 2. capable Hence: capacitate; incapace-incapacitate capacitate n capacity (1. receiving power; 2. capability); mesura de capacitate capacity measure, dry measure, liquid measure caper cap-/capt-;-cip-/-cept- v 1. to grasp, seize; 2. to hold, contain Hence: capace &; caption-captiose; captive &; captura-capturar-recapturar; mentecapte etc; captar &; accip- &; conciper &; deciper &; excip- &; inciper &; intercip- &; perciper &; precip- &; reciper &; suscip- & caperna- see Capernaum capernaita (-íta) n Capernaite (1. native or inhabitant of Capernaum; 2. Hist.) Capernaum (-úm) npr Capernaum Hence: capernaita Capet npr of Hugh, King of the Franks, in the 10th Century Hence: capetian-capetiano capetian adj Capetian capetiano n Capetian; capetianos Capetians, Capetian dynasty Capharnaum (-úm) npr Capernaum capillacee adj capillaceous capillar adj capillary capillaritate n capillarity capillatura n (head of) hair capillo n hair (= a single hair of the human head); capillos hair (= a person’s hair); sin capillos bareheaded; capillos à la can bangs Hence: capillatura; capillacee; capillar-capillaritate; capillute; discapillar-discapillate capillute adj hairy (= covered with hair) capistro n halter, muzzle (for animals) capital¹ adj capital (1. pertaining to the head; 2. standing at the head; 3. of primary importance); crimine capital capital crime; pena capital death penalty, capital punishment; peccato capital deadly sin; littera capital capital letter, capital; citate capital capital city, capital Hence: capital²-capitalismo, capitalista, capitalisar-capitalisation capital² n capital (1. capital city of a state or country; 2. Fortif.; 3. Econ.) capitalisar v to capitalize (= to turn into capital) capitalisation n capitalization (= action of capitalizing) capitalismo n capitalism capitalista n capitalist (= owner of capital) capitanar v to captain capitano n Navy captain Hence: capitanar capitate adj Bot. capitate capitation n capitation capite (cá-) n head (1. “head of a person or animal”; 2. chief, leader); capite de ponte, de lecto, etc. bridgehead, head of a bed, etc. Hence: capitano &; capitation; capitello; capitulo &; capital &; capitate; decapitar &; occipite &; sincipite etc. capitello n Arch. capital Capitolio n Capitol; capitolio capitol capitular¹ v to capitulate Hence: capitulation capitular² adj capitular (= pertaining to an ecclesiastical chapter) capitulation n capitulation capitulo n chapter (1. “chapter of a books”; 2. “ecclesiastical chapter”) Hence: capitular¹; capitular² &; recapitular & capo n Geog. cape, headland capon n capon Hence: caponiera caponiera n 1. caponcote; 2. Fortif. caponier caporal n Mil. corporal cappa n Clothing cape Hence: cappello &; cappella &; cappotto; cappotta; cappucio &; escappar & cappella n 1. Arch. chapel; 2. chapel choir of singers; maestro de cappella choir master; a cappella a cappella Hence: cappellano-cappellania cappellania (-ía) n chaplaincy cappellano n chaplain cappelleria (-ía) n hat shop cappellero n hatter cappelletto n Surg. capelet cappellina n 1. hood (= coiflike headdress for women); 2. Med. capeline cappello n hat Hence: cappellero; cappelleria; cappelletto; cappellina cappotta n capote (= bonnet with strings for women) cappotto n capote (= long cloak or overcoat) cappucina n Bot. nasturtium cappucino n Eccl. Capuchin cappucio n Clothing hood (on a robe or mantle; also: cowl Hence: cappucino; cappucina; incappuciar capra n goat Hence: caprero; capretto; caprin; Capricorno etc.; capro caprero n goatherd capretto n kid (1. young goat; 2. kid leather) capricio n caprice (1. sudden change of mind; 2. Art capriccio) Hence: capriciose-capriciositate capriciose adj capricious capriciositate n capriciousness Capricorno n Astron. Capricorn; capricorno capricorn beetle caprifolio n honeysuckle, woodbine caprin adj goat-like, caprine capro n he-goat capsula n I. capsule (1. Zool.; 2. Bot.; 3. Pharm.; 4. Chem. shallow dish for evaporating, etc.); II. cap (1. metal cover that seals a bottle; 2. “percussion cap”) Hence: capsular¹-multicapsular etc.; capsular²-capsulage capsulage (-aje) n capping (of a bottle) capsular¹ adj capsular capsular² v to seal or cap (a bottle) capt- see caper captar v to inveigle, beguile Hence: captation captation n (act of) inveigling caption n catching, seizure captiose adj captious (as in “captious questions”) captivar v 1. to capture; 2. to captivate captive adj captive (1. held as a prisoner; 2. captivated) Hence: captivitate; captivar; captivo captivitate n captivity captivo n captive captura n capture (= act or fact of capturing) capturar v to capture car adj dear (1. beloved; 2. expensive) Hence: caressa &; caritate & -car A n in compounds -car Hence: autocar etc. ... carabina n carbine Hence: carabinero carabinero n carabineer carambola n 1. Billiards carom ball; 2. Billiards carom, cannon Hence: carambolar carambolar v Billiards to carom, cannon caramello n caramel (1. burnt sugar; 2. caramel candy) carat n carat (1. one 24th part; 2. Weight) caravana n caravan Hence: caravanseralio etc. caravanseralio n caravansary, caravanserai carbon n 1. coal; 2. Chem. carbon; hydrato de carbon carbohydrate; carbon de ligno charcoal (= wood charred in a kiln); minator de carbon (fossile) coal miner, collier Hence: carbonato &; carbonero; carboniera; carbonic; carbonifere; carbonose; carbonisar-carbonisation carbonatar v Chem. to carbonate carbonato n Chem. carbonate Hence: carbonatar; discarbonatar; bicarbonato etc. carbonero n 1. charcoalburner; 2. charcoaldealer, coaldealer carbonic adj carbonic; anhydrido carbonic carbon dioxide carboniera n coalpit carbonifere adj carboniferous (= containing carbon or coal) carbonisar v to carbonize (= to convert into a residue of carbon) carbonisation n carbonization (= act of converting into a residue of carbon) carbonose adj Chem. carbonous carbunculo n carbuncle (1. smooth, round garnet or other deep-red jewel; 2. Med.) Hence: carbunculose carbunculose adj Med. carbuncular carburante n carburetant; also: motor-fuel carburar v Chem. to carburet carburation n Chem. carburetion carburator n carburetor, carburettor carburo n Chem. carburet, carbide Hence: carburar-carburation, carburator; discarburar-discarburation; bicarburo etc. carcerar v to incarcerate carcerari adj prison carceration n incarceration carcere n prison Hence: carcerero; carcerari; carcerar-carceration; incarcerar-incarceration, disincarcerar-disincarceration carcerero n jailer, keeper carcinoma n Pathol. carcinoma cardar v to card cardata n cardful (of wool) cardator n carder cardatura n carding (1. action of carding; 2. roll of wool or cotton from carding machine) carderia (-ía) n carding mill cardia n Anat. cardia (= cardiac orifice of the stomach); cardi- in derivatives and compounds cardi-, cardio- (= heart) Hence: cardiac-cerebro-cardiac etc.; anarcardio &; pericardio &; cardialgia etc.; cardiographo etc.; cardiologia etc.; cardiosclerosis etc.; endocardio etc. cardiac (-í-) adj cardiac cardialgia (-ía) n Pathol. cardialgia, heartburn cardinal¹ adj cardinal (= of first importance); numeros cardinal cardinal numbers; punctos cardinal cardinal points; virtutes cardinal cardinal virtues Hence: cardinal²-cardinalato cardinal² n cardinal (1. Eccl.; 2. cardinal bird) cardinalato n cardinalate cardine n hinge Hence: cardinal¹ &; discardinar cardiographia (-ía) n cardiography cardiographo (-ó-) n cardiograph Hence: cardiographia cardiologia (-ía) n cardiology cardiopathia (-ía) n cardiopathy cardiosclerosis (-ósis) n Pathol. cardiosclerosis cardo n 1. thistle; 2. Bot. cardoon; 3. teasel; card, carding-brush Hence: cardata; carderia; cardar-cardator, cardatura carentia n lack, want (of something); also: shortage carer v to lack, be lacking in Hence: carentia caressa n caress Hence: caressar caressar v to caress carga n charge (1. load; 2. task, duty; also: responsibility, care, trust; 3. impetuous attack) cargalitteras (-lít-) n letterweight, paperweight cargamento n I. loading (1. lading; 2. as in “loading of a gun”); II. load, also: cargo cargapapiros (-pí-) n paperweight, letterweight cargar v I. to load, lade; II. to load, charge (as in “to load or charge a gun”); III. to charge (1. “to charge with electricity etc.”; 2. to attack impetuously); cargar se de to take upon oneself Hence: cargo; carga-montacargas etc.; cargamento; discargar-discarga, discargamento, discargator, discargatorio; incargar; supercargar-supercarga; cargalitteras etc. cargo n cargo cariar v Med. to rot, affect with caries cariate adj carious, affected with caries caribe¹ n Carib caribe² adj 1. Carib; 2. Caribbean; Mar Caribe Caribbean Sea; Insulas Caribe West Indies, Antilles caricatura n caricature Hence: caricaturista; caricatural; caricaturar caricatural adj caricaturish caricaturar v to caricature caricaturista n caricaturist carie n caries Hence: cariate; cariose; cariar carillon F n carillon, chimes Hence: carillonar-carillonamento, carillonator carillonamento n (action of) playing on chimes or a carillon carillonar v 1. to play a carillon; 2. to produce by chiming, play on chimes or a carillon carillonator n carillon player, chimes player carina n keel (of a ship) Hence: carinar-carinage carinage (-aje) n (act of) careening carinar v Nant. to careen (= to cause to heel over) Carinthia npr Carinthia cariose adj carious, affected with carries caritabile adj charitable caritate n 1. charity (as in “charity is a Christian virtue”); 2. alms; facer le caritate to give alms Hence: caritabile-incaritabile carmino n carmine carnage (-aje) n carnage carnal adj carnal carnalitate n carnality carnation n 1. complexion, skin coloring; 2. Art carnation carne n 1. flesh; 2. meat (= flesh used as food); in carne e osso in the flesh; carne de cannon cannon fodder; carne de un fructo flesh or pulp of a fruit; esser in carne to be fleshy or corpulent Hence: carnage; carnation; carnal-carnalitate; carnose-carnositate; carnute; discarnar-discarnate; incarnar &; carnifice etc.: carnivore etc. carneval n carnival, Shrovetide Hence: carnevalesc carnevalesc adj carnival carnifice (-ní-) n hangman, executioner carnivore adj carnivorous carnose adj fleshy carnositate n fleshiness carnute adj fleshy Carola (cá-) nprf Carol Carolina npr Carolina; Carolina del Nord North Carolina; Carolina del Sud South Carolina; le Carolinas the Caroline Islands carolinge adj Carolingian, Carlovingian carolingo n Carolingian, Carlovingian Carolo (cá-) nprm Charles; Carolo Magne Charlemagne Hence: Carolina; carolinge-carolingo; Carola caronia n carrion Hence: caroniose caroniose adj carrion, putrid carosello n carrousel (1. Man.; 2. merry-go-round) carota n carrot Hence: carotina carotina n Chem. carotene, carotin carpa n Ichthyol. carp carpal adj Anat. carpal Carpates nprpl Carpathians carpenteria (-ía) n carpentry carpentero n carpenter Hence: carpenteria carpo n Anat. wrist, carpus Hence: carpal; metacarpo-metacarpal carpo- n in compounds carpo-, carp- (= fruit) Hence: mesocarpio etc. ... carrafa n carafe carrear n to cart (= to transport in a cart) carretta n cart (= two-wheeled vehicle); carretta de mano pushcart; wheelbarrow Hence: carrettata; carrettero carrettata n cart-load carrettero n carter, cart driver carriera n 1. racecourse; 2. career (= course of continued progress in the life of a person, nation, etc.) carro n wagon, carriage, car; also: carriage (of a typewriter, etc.); carro funebre hearse, funeral car; carro triumphal Antiq. triumphal car or chariot Hence: carretta &; carriera; carrossa &; carrear carrossa n coach (= large closed carriage) Hence: carrossero; carrosseria carrosseria (-ía) n body (of a car, etc.) carrossero n coachbuilder carta n 1. card; 2. map; carta (postal) (postal) card; jocar a cartas to play cards; dar carta blanc a un persona to give a person full authority; (manducar) al carta (to eat) à la carte; dar le cartas to deal cards; carta de visita calling card, visiting card Hence: cartero; cartiera; carton &; cartulario; cartulero; cartar; cartographo etc.; cartomante etc.; cartotheca etc. cartar v I. to card (1. to provide with cards; 2. to enter upon a card); II. to chart cartel n cartel (1. written challenge; 2. written agreement as to the exchange or ransom of prisoners; 3. Com.) Hence: cartelista; cartelisar-cartelisation cartelisar v to cartelize cartelisation n cartelization cartelista n cartelist cartero n cardmaker Carthagine npr Carthage Hence: carthaginese carthaginese adj/n Carthaginian Carthago npr Carthage cartiera n billfold cartilagine n cartilage Hence: cartilaginose cartilaginose adj cartilaginous cartographia (-ía) n cartography cartographic adj cartographic cartographo (-ó-) n cartographer Hence: cartographia; cartographic cartomante n fortune teller (using playing cards) Hence: cartomantia cartomantia (-ía) n fortune telling (by means of playing cards), cartomancy carton n 1. cardboard, pasteboard; 2. cartoon (= design for painting, tapestry, etc.); 3. carton (= cardboard box) Hence: cartonero; cartoneria; cartonar-cartonage cartonage (-aje) n 1. pasteboard work; 2. Bookbinding boarding, (binding in) paper boards cartonar v Bookbinding to board, bind in boards cartoneria (-ía) n 1. cardboard factory; 2. cardboard making cartonero n cardboard maker cartotheca n 1. card index, card catalogue; also: file; 2. filing cabinet (for cards) cartucha (-sh-) n Mil. cartridge Hence: cartucheria; cartuchiera cartucheria (-shería) n cartridge factory cartuchiera (-sh-) n cartridge box, cartridge case cartulario n chartulary (= collection of title deeds, etc.) cartulero n chartulary (= keeper of archives) Cartusia npr Chartreuse (= French monastery founded by St. Bruno); cartusia charterhouse, Chartreuse (= any Carthusian monastery) Hence: cartusian-cartusiano cartusian adj Carthusian (= of Chartreuse or Carthusians) cartusiano n Carthusian (= Carthusian monk) carvi n caraway Caryas (cá-) npr Geog. Caryae Hence: caryatide caryatide (-átide) n Arch. caryatid caryo- n in compounds 1. caryo-, cary- (= nut); 2. Biol. karyo- (= nucleus) Hence: caryophyllo etc.; caryopse etc.; caryocinese etc.; caryocinetic etc. caryocinese n Biol. karyokinesis, cell division caryocinetic adj Biol. karyokinetic caryophyllo (-rió-) n clove pink, gillyflower caryopse n Bot. caryopsis cas- see cader cascada n cascade, waterfall Hence: cascadar cascadar v to cascade casch- see casco caschetto n light open helmet casco n helmet Hence: caschetto caseina (-ína) n casein caseo n cheese Hence: caseina caserna n Mil. barracks Hence: casernero; casernar-casernamento casernamento n (action of) quartering in barracks casernar v to quarter in barracks, to barrack casernero n barrack warden casino n casino (= public place of amusement) caso n case (1. special condition; 2. Gram.); in nulle caso in no case; in caso de necessitate in case of need, of necessity; caso de conscientia matter of conscience; in caso que in case (that) Hence: casuista-casuistica; casual-casualitate caspie adj Caspian; Mar Caspie Caspian (Sea) Caspio npr Caspian cassa n 1. box, case; 2. cashbox, till (also: place, office, establishment, etc. where money is kept, received or paid, as “cashier’s desk,” “savings bank,” “sick fund,” etc.); 3. Mus. (side-)drum; 4. coffin, casket; libro de cassa cashbook; cassa del tympano Anat. ear-drum Hence: cassero; casseria; cassetta; cassista; cassar-discassar, discassamento; incassar-incassamento, disincassar-disincassamento, reincassar-reincassamento cassar¹ v 1. to box, case; 2. to cash cassar² v to quash, annul; 2. to cashier cassation n 1. cassation, quashing; 2. cashiering, cashierment; corte de cassation supreme Court of Appeals casse adj null, void Hence: cassar-cassation casseria (-ía) n box factory cassero n 1. cashier; 2. box maker casserola n saucepan cassetta n small box, casket, etc. cassista n typesetter, compositor casta n caste castania n chestnut (= fruit of the chestnut tree) Hence: castanietta; castanie castanie adj chestnut-colored castanietta n castanet caste adj chaste; stilo caste chaste, chastened style Hence: castitate; castigar &; inceste & castellano n 1. lord (of a manor); 2. castellan castello n castle (1. fortified seigniorial mansion; 2. Naut.); castello de aqua water tower Hence: castellano castigamento n chastisement; also: castigation castigar v to chastise; also: to castigate; castigar su stilo to chasten one’s style Hence: castigamento; castigation; castigator castigation n chastisement; castigation castigator n chastiser; castigator Castilia npr Castile Hence: castilian-castiliano castilian adj Castilian castiliano n Castilian (1. inhahitant of Castile; 2. Castilian language, Spanish) castitate n chastity (= sexual or moral purity) castor¹ n beaver (1. Zool.; 2. beaver hat) Hence: castoreo Castor² (cás-) npr Castor (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) castoreo n castor, castoreum castrar v to castrate, geld Hence: castration; castrator; castrato castration n castration, gelding castrato n castrate; eunuch castrator n castrator, gelder casu- see caso casual adj 1. inherent in the case; 2. casual (as in “casual profit”); also: chance, accidental casualitate n fortuitousness casuista (-ísta) n casuist casuistica (-ís-) n casuistry cat- see cata- cata adj each; cata uno each (one) cata- prefixo before -h- and vowels; used chiefly in technical terms cata-, cat- (1. down, downwards; 2. against; 3. reflected) Hence: catarrhin etc.; cathodo etc.; catoptro- etc. cataclysmic adj cataclysmal, cataclysmic cataclysmo n cataclysm Hence: cataclysmic catacomba n catacomb; catacombas catacombs catafalco n catafalque catalan adj Catalan Hence: catalano catalano n Catalan (1. inhabitant of Catalonia; 2. Catalan language) catalepsia (-ía) n catalepsy (1. Med.; 2. Philos.) cataleptic adj cataleptic Hence: cataleptico cataleptico n cataleptic catalogar v to catalogue catalogator n cataloguer catalogo (-tá-) n catalogue Hence: catalogar-catalogator Catalonia npr Catalonia catalysar v to catalyze catalysator n catalyst catalyse (-ályse) n Chem. catalysis Hence: catalysar-catalysator catalytic adj catalytic cataplasma n Med. poultice, cataplasm catapulta n catapult (1. and Rom. Antiq.; 2. Aeronaut.) cataracta n cataract (1. waterfall; 2. Med.) catarrhal adj catarrhal catarrhin adj Zool. catarrhine Hence: catarrhino catarrhino n Zool. catarrhine; catarrhinos Catarrhina catarrho n catarrh Hence: catarrhal; catarrhose catarrhose adj catarrhous catastrophe (-tás-) n catastrophe (1. sudden disaster; 2. Drama) Hence: catastrophic catastrophic adj catastrophic catech- v in derivatives Hence: catechese; catecheta-catechetic; catechumeno-catechumenato; catechisar-catechismo, catechista, catechistic catechese n catechesis catecheta n catechist catechetic adj catechetic, catechetical catechetica n catechetics catechisar n 1. Eccl. to catechize; 2. to indoctrinate catechismo n catechism catechista n catechist catechistic adj catechistic catechumenato n catechumenate catechumeno (-cú-) n Eccl. catechumen categoria (-ía) n category (1. Philos.; 2. group or division in a system of classification) Hence: categoric categoric adj categorical, categoric (1. Philos. pertaining to a logical category; 2. asserting absolutely) catena n chain Hence: catenari; catenar; concatenar-concatenation; incatenar-incatenamento catenar v to chain (= to measure with a surveyor’s chain) catenari adj catenary Catharina nprf Catherine cathedra (cát-) n 1. chair (in a university); 2. pulpit, rostrum Hence: cathedral cathedral¹ adj cathedral cathedral² n cathedral cathodic adj cathodic; also: Med. kathodic cathodo (cát-) n Elec. cathode Hence: cathodic catholic adj Eccl. Catholic Hence: catholicismo; catholicisar; anticatholic; anglocatholic etc. catholicisar v to catholicize catholicismo n Eccl. Catholicism cation (cá-) n Phys. cation catoptric adj Phys. catoptric (= pertaining to a mirror or to reflected light) catoptrica n catoptrics (= the science of reflected light) catoptro- n in derivatives and compounds catoptro- , catoptr- (= mirror) Hence: catoptric; catoptrica; catoptromantia etc. catoptromantia (-ía) n catoptromancy (= divination by means of mirrors) catran n tar Hence: catraneria; catranose; catranar-catranator catranar v to tar catranator n tar sprayer catraneria (-ía) n tarworks catranose adj tarry catta n she-cat catto n cat (= domestic cat); also: tomcat Hence: catta; catton catton n kitten Caucasia npr Caucasia caucasian adj Caucasian (1. pertaining to the Caucasus; 2. Anthropol. white) caucasiano n Caucasian (1. native of the Caucasus; 2. white person) Caucaso (cáu-) npr Caucasus Hence: Caucasia; caucasian-caucasiano cauchu (-ú) n caoutchouc, crude rubber cauda n 1. tail; also: tail end; 2. queue (= line of people, carriages, etc.); 3. train (as in “train of a gown”); piano de cauda grand piano; facer cauda to stand in line, to queue up Hence: caudal; caudate; caudatario caudal adj caudal caudatario n trainbearer (= one who holds up the train of a robe or gown) caudate adj caudate, caudated caule n cabbage; caule de Brussel Brussels sprouts; caule flor cauliflower Hence: caule-rapa etc. caule-rapa n kohlrabi causa n 1. cause; 2. case (= lawsuit); causa prime prime cause, first cause; causa final final cause; a causa de because of Hence: causal-causalitate; causar-causation, causative, causator; concausa-concausal causal adj causal causalitate n causality (= relation of cause and effect) causar v to cause causation n causation causative adj causative (= pertaining to causation) causator n causer caustic adj caustic (1. corrosive; 2. sarcastic; 3. Math.) Hence: causticitate; diacaustic; caustica caustica n Math. caustic causticitate n causticity caut- see cav- caute adj cautious cauterio n 1. cautery (= agent used in cauterizing); 2. Med. issue (produced by cauterizing) Hence: cauterisar-cauterisation; thermocauterio etc. cauterisar v to cauterize cauterisation n cauterization caution n bail, security cav- cav-/caut- v in derivatives Hence: caution-precaution; caute-incaute cava n cave, cavern cavalcada n 1. ride (= act of riding horseback); 2. cavalcade cavalcar v to ride (on horseback) Hence: cavalcada cavalla n mare cavalleria (-ía) n I. chivalry (1. system of knighthood; 2. chivalrousness); II. cavalry cavallero n I. cavalier (1. gallant; 2. Hist.; 3. Fortif.); II. knight; III. horseman; also: cavalryman; cavallero de industria sharper; cavallero errante knight errant cavallerose adj chivalrous cavalletto n 1. wooden horse (= wooden frame in the shape of a horse used as an instrument of torture); 2. wooden frame on which various types of work are performed, as: (work)bench, trestle, easel, etc. cavallo n horse; a cavallo on horseback; ir a cavallo to ride (horseback) Hence: cavallero-cavallerose; cavalleria; cavalletto; cavallo-vapor etc.; cavalla cavallo-vapor n horsepower cavar v to hollow out, cave cave adj hollow Hence: cavitate; cavar-excavar-excavation, excavator; caverna &; concave-concavitate; cavo; cava caverna n cavern, cave Hence: cavernose cavernose adj cavernous (1. abounding in caverns; 2. like a cavern); voce cavernose hollow voice cavia n cage (= enclosure used for confining animals) caviar n caviar cavilia n 1. peg (= pin or bolt of wood, metal, etc., for fastening parts together, hanging objects upon, etc.); 2. ankle bone; also: ankle Hence; incaviliar cavitate n cavity cavo n hollow, cavity, hole ce 1. adj this, that; 2. pron this, that; ce ci this (here); ce la that (there, yonder) cec adj blind (= without sight); intestino cec Anat. blind gut, caecum Hence: cecitate; cecar cecar v to blind (1. to make blind; 2. to dazzle) cecitate n blindness; cecitate de nocte night blindness ced- ced-/ces-;-cid-/-cis- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: cesura; circumcider &; concid- &; decider &; excider &; incider &; occider &; precider &; fratricida etc.; germicida etc.; liberticida etc.; suicida etc.; genocidio etc.; tyrannicidio etc.; uxoricidio etc.; suicidio etc. ceder ced-/cess- v to cede, yield Hence: cessibile; cession-cessionario; absceder &; acceder &; anteceder &; conceder &; deceder &; exceder &; interceder &; preceder &; proceder &; receder &; retroceder &; succeder & cedilla H n cedilla cedro n cedar Cedron (cé-) npr Kedron celamento n concealment celar v to conceal, keep secret, hide Hence: celamento; celator celator n concealer -cele n in compounds -cele (= tumor; hernia) Hence: hydrocele etc.; varicocele etc. ... celebrante n celebrant (= priest officiating at the mass) celebrar v to celebrate (1. to perform the ceremony of; 2. to observe, honor by public ceremonies, festivities etc.; 3. to praise highly) celebration n celebration celebrator n celebrator celebre (cé-) adj famous, celebrated Hence: celebritate; celebrar-celebration, celebrator celebritate n celebrity (1. fame; 2. celebrated person) celerar v to quicken, accelerate celere (cé-) adj quick, rapid Hence: celeritate; celerar; accelerar & celeritate n quickness, speed celesta n Mus. celesta celeste adj heavenly, celestial; volta celeste the vault of heaven; (le) Celeste Imperio (the) Celestial Empire or Kingdom, China Hence: celestina; celestite; celestial; celesta celestial adj celestial, heavenly celestina n celestitc, celestine celestite n celestite, celestine celibatario n bachelor celibato n celibacy celibe (cé-) adj unmarried, single Hence: celibato-celibatario cell- cell-/cels- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: celse &; exceller & cella n cell (= small room or compartment) Hence: cellario &; cellula & cellariero n cellarer cellario n cellar; also: storeroom, etc.; wine cellar Hence: cellariero celle dem adj 1. that; those; 2. (the) former (first of two) (= ille) Hence: cello celles dem pron those (= illes) cello dem pron 1. that (one); 2. the former (= ille) cellophan n cellophane cellula n Biol. cell Hence: cellular-cylindrocellular etc.; multicellular etc; celluloide; cellulose-cellulosa-nitrocellulosa etc. cellular adj cellular celluloide n celluloid cellulosa n cellulose cellulose adj cellulous celo n 1. sky; 2. heaven; celo de lecto bedcanopy; a celo aperte under the open sky, in the open Hence: celeste &; grattacelo etc. cels- see -cell- celse adj high (as in “ten stories high”) Hence: celsitude celsitude n height (= condition of being high) celta n Celt Hence: celtic; celtibero etc. celtibero n Hist. Celtiberian celtic adj Celtic cementar v to cement (1. to unite by means of a cement; 2. Metal. to subject to cementation) cementation n cementation (1. Constr.; 2. Metal.) cemento n cement (1. Constr.; 2. Anat. cementum; 3. Metal. powder used in cementation); cemento armate reinforced cement Hence: cementar-cementation cemeterial adj pertaining to a cemetery cemeterio n cemetery, graveyard Hence: cemeterial cen-¹ adj in compounds ceno-; -cene (= recent) Hence: cenozoic etc.; eocen etc.; miocen etc.; oligocen etc.; pleistocen etc.; pliocen etc. cen-² adj in compounds ceno- (= empty) Hence: cenotaphio etc. cen-³ adj in compounds ceno-, coeno-, cen-, coen- (= common) Hence: epicen; cenobio etc.; cenuro etc. cena n supper, dinner (= evening meal) Hence: cenaculo; cenar cenaculo n 1. dining room; 2. (literary, artistic, etc.) club or group cenar v to sup, dine, have supper or dinner (= take the evening meal) -cender see -cand- cenobio n cenoby Hence: cenobita cenobita n cenobite cenotaphio n cenotaph cenozoic (-zóic) adj Geol. Cenozoic Hence: cenozoico cenozoico (-zóico) n Geol. Cenozoic cens- see censer censer cens-/-cens- v 1. to take a census; 2. to censor Hence: censimento; censor &; censura &; censo; recenser & censimento n 1. (act of) taking a census; 2. census, return count, etc. censo n census censor n I. censor (1. Antiq.; 2. official in charge of censorship); II. critic, faultfinder; III. School monitor, censor, proctor, etc.; IV. census taker Hence: censorial censorial adj censorial censura n I. censorship (1. act of censoring; 2. office of a censor); II. censure; submitter al censura to censor Hence: censurar-censurabile censurabile adj censurable censurar v to censure cent (pl cents) A n Monet. cent centaurea n 1. Bot. Centaurea; 2. Bot. centaury centauro n Mythol. centaur; Centauro Astron. Centaurus Hence: centaurea; hippocentauro etc. centavo P n Monet. centavo centenari adj 1. centenarian; 2. centennial, centenary centenario n 1. centenarian; 2. centenary, centennial centesimal adj centesimal centesime (-ésime) adj hundredth; (le) centesime parte, (le) centesimo (the) hundredth part, the hundredth centesimo (-ésimo) (pl centesimi) I n Monet. centesimo centiar n centiare (= one hundredth part of an are) centigrade (-í-) adj centigrade (having, pertaining to a system of, one hundred degrees) centigramma n centigram centilitro (-tí-) n centiliter centime F n Monet. centime centimetro (-í-) n centimeter centimo (cén-) H n Monet. centimo centistereo n System centistere cento n/adj (a, one) hundred; (tres) per cento or pro cento (three) per cent Hence: centenari-bicentenari etc.; centenario-bicentenario etc.; centesime-centesimal; centigramma etc.; centimetro etc.; centumviro etc.; centuple etc.; centuplicar etc.: percentage etc.; percentual etc. central¹ adj central central² n center, central office or plant, etc.; specif.: (telephone) exchange; Elec. power station centralisar v to centralize centralisation n centralization centralisator n centralizer centrar v to center (= to place or collect at the center) centric adj central, centric centrifugar v to centrifuge centrifugation n centrifugation centrifuge (-í-) adj centrifugal; machina centrifuge centrifuge Hence: centrifugar-centrifugation centripete (-í-) adj centripetal centro n center, middle point Hence: central-centralisar-centralisation, centralisator, discentralisar-discentralisation; centric-concentric, eccentric &; egocentric etc.; geocentric etc.; homocentric etc.; centrar-concentrar &: centrifuge etc. centu- see cento centumviral adj centumviral centumvirato n centumvirate centumviro (-túm-) n Antiq. centumvir Hence: centumvirato; centumviral centuplar v to centuple centuple (cén-) adj centuple Hence: centuplar centuplicar v to centuplicate Hence: centuplicate centuplicate 1. pp of centuplicar; 2. adj centuplicate, hundredfold cenuro n Zool. coenurus cepa n onion cephal- n in derivatives and compounds cephalo- (= head) Hence: cephalic; cephalalgia etc.; cephalopodo etc.; hydrocephale etc.; brachycephale etc. cephalalgia (-ía) n Pathol. cephalalgia cephalic n cephalic cephalopodo (-ópodo) n Zool. cephalopod; cephalopodos Zool. Cephalopoda cer- cer-/cerat- n in derivatives and compounds cer-, cerat-, cerato-, cerot- (= horn) Hence: rhinocerote etc. ... cera n wax Hence: cerato; cerero; cereria; cerumine &; ceree-cereo; cerose; cerar-cerator; incerar &; ceromantia etc.; adipocera etc.; ozocerite etc. ceramic adj ceramic ceramica n ceramics (1. art of making pottery, earthenware, etc.; 2. pottery ware) ceramista n ceramist; potter ceramo (cé-) n earthenware Hence: ceramista; ceramic; ceramica; ceramographia etc. ceramographia (-ía) n ceramography (= study and description of pottery) cerar v to wax, apply wax to; tela cerate oilcloth cerato n Pharm. cerate cerator n waxer (= one who applies wax to a floor, etc.) Cerbero (cér-) npr Mythol. Cerberus cerca n search (= act or action of searching) cercar v to seek, look for, search for Hence: cerca; cercator; recercar & cercator n seeker cere- in compounds Hence: cerefolio etc. cereal¹ adj cereal cereal² n cereal cereb- see cerebro cerebellar adj cerebellar cerebello n cerebellum Hence: cerebellar; cerebellose cerebellose adj cerebellar cerebral adj cerebral cerebrar v to cerebrate cerebration n cerebration cerebritis (-ítis) n cerebritis, encephalitis cerebro n brain; also: brains Hence: cerebritis; cerebral; cerebrar-cerebration; cerebro-spinal etc.; cerebello & cerebro-cardiac (-íac) adj cerebro-cardiac cerebro-spinal adj cerebro-spinal ceree adj waxy, waxen cerefolio n Bot. chervil ceremonia n ceremony; maestro de ceremonia master of ceremonies; habito de ceremonia formal dress; sin ceremonia without ceremony, informally Hence: ceremoniero; ceremonial¹-ceremonial²; ceremoniose-inceremoniose ceremonial¹ adj ceremonial (= relating to ceremonies) ceremonial² n ceremonial ceremoniero n R.C.Ch., etc. master of ceremonies ceremoniose adj ceremonious (= devoted to forms and ceremonies) cereo n 1. Eccl. (large) wax candle, cierge; 2. Bot. cereus; cereo paschal paschal candle cereria (-ía) n wax factory; waxchandlery cerero n waxchandler; waxworker Ceres (cé-) I. pr Relig. Ceres Hence: cereal ceresia n cherry Hence: ceresiero; ceresieto ceresiero n cherry tree ceresieto n cherry orchard cerner cern-/-cret- v to separate, sift Hence: concerner &; decerner &; discerner &; excern- &; secern- & ceromantia (-ía) n ceromancy cerose adj waxy -cerot- see cer- certe adj certain (1. “objectively certain”; 2. convinced; 3. as in “a certain ...”) Hence: certitude; incerte-incertitude; certificar &; certo certificar v to certify (= to guarantee as true or correct) Hence: certification; certificator; certificato certification n certification (= act of certifying) certificato n certificate certificator n certifier certitude n certainty (1. “objective certainty”; 2. certitude) certo adv certainly cerumine n cerumen, earwax Hence: ceruminose ceruminose adj ceruminous, waxy cerussa n white lead, ceruse Hence: cerussite cerussite n Mineral. cerussite cerva n hind (= female of the red deer) cervari adj -; lupo cervari lynx cervelata n cervelat, saveloy (sausage) cervo n 1. red deer; 2. stag; cervo volante stag beetle Hence: cervari; cerva ces- see ced- Cesare npr Hist. Caesar Hence: cesarismo; cesaree cesaree adj Caesarean, Caesarian; operation cesaree Caesarean operation; section cesaree Caesarean section cesarismo n Caesarism cess- see ceder cessante 1. ppr of cessar; 2. adj ceasing cessar v to cease, stop (1. to come to an end; 2. to bring to an end) Hence: cessante-incessante; cessation cessation n cessation cessibile adj assignable, transferable cession n Law cession, assignment cessionario n Law assignee -ceste see caste cesura n Pros. caesura cetere (cé-) adj 1. other; 2. remaining Hence: cetero¹; cetero² cetero¹ (cé-) adv 1. otherwise, in other respects; 2. besides, for the rest ceterum (cé-) n remainder, rest cg abbr = centigramma chacal (sh-) n jackal chaco (sh-) n Chess check; chacos chess; chaco mat checkmate; pecia de chacos chessman chaise F n chair (= seat for one person); chaise longue F chaise longue; chaise de bracios armchair; chaise rolante wheel chair chal (sh-) n shawl chalet F n chalet chalupa (sh-) n sloop Cham npr Bib. Ham Hence: chamita-chamitic chame- adv in compounds chame-, chamae- (= on the ground) Hence: chameleonte etc. ... chameleonte n chameleon chamita n Hamite chamitic adj Hamitic Champagne F npr Champagne; vino de Champagne, champagne champagne champignon F n champignon; (common or field) mushroom champion A n Sports champion chaos n chaos Hence: chaotic chaotic adj chaotic chaperon F n chaperon Hence: chaperonar-chaperonage chaperonage (shaperonaje) n chaperoning, chaperonage chaperonar (sh-) v to chaperon char à bancs F n char-à-banc character n I. character (1. graphic symbol; also: letter; 2. status, rank; 3. moral constitution); II. characteristic (= distinguishing mark) Hence: characteristic &; characterisar & characterisar v to characterize (1. to describe the character of; 2. to qualify) Hence: characterisation characterisation n characterization (1. portrayal in words; 2. act of characterizing or qualifying) characteristic adj characteristic; characteristic de characteristic of Hence: characteristica characteristica n characteristic (1. characteristic trait; 2. Math.) charade F n (word) charade charivari (sharivarí) n charivari, belling, shivaree charlatan F n charlatan Hence: charlataneria; charlatanismo; charlatanesc charlataneria (sharlatanería) n charlatanry, charlatanism charlatanesc (sh-) adj charlatanic charlatanismo (sh-) n charlatanism, charlatanry charme F n charm, attractiveness charpa (sh-) n Clothing sash charta n charter Hence: chartismo; chartista; chartar chartar v to charter (= to grant a charter to) chartismo n Chartism chartista n Chartist chartreuse F n chartreuse (= liqueur made by Carthusian monks) Charybdis (caríbdis) npr Charybdis; inter Scylla e Charybdis between Scylla and Charybdis chassa (sh-) n 1. hunting, chase; 2. game (killed in hunting) Hence: chassar-chassator chassar (sh-) v to hunt, chase; also: to chase (away), drive off, etc. chassator (sh-) n I. hunter, huntsman; II. chaser (1. Navy; 2. Naut. chase-gun); III. Mil. chasseur chassis F n chassis (= body-frame of an automobile) chauffeur F n chauffeur Chauvin, Nicolas npr patriotic soldier of the Napoleonic army Hence: chauvinismo; chauvinista-chauvinistic chauvinismo (sho-) n chauvinism chauvinista (sho-) n chauvinist chauvinistic (sho-) adj chauvinistic chec (tch-) adj Czech Hence: checoslovac etc.; checo checo (tch-) n Czech checoslovac adj Czechoslovak Hence: Checoslovachia; checoslovaco checoslovach- see checoslovac Checoslovachia (tchecoslovakia) npr Czechoslovakia checoslovaco (tch-) n Czechoslovak chef F n 1. chief, leader; 2. head (of an organization, firm, etc.); chef de cocina head cook, chef; (commandante) in chef (commander) in chief Cheka R n Cheka chenille F n chenille cheque A n Bank. check, cheque cherub n cherub Hence: cherubic cherubic adj cherubic cherubin n cherub Hence: cherubinic cherubinic adj cherubic cheta n Zool. chaeta (= spine, bristle) Hence: chetopode etc.; spirocheta etc.; oligochete etc.; polychete etc. chetopode (-tó-) adj Zool. chaetopod, chaetopodous Hence: chetopodos chetopodos (-tó-) npl Zool. Chaetopoda chic¹ F adj stylish, chic chic² F n chic chiffonier F n chiffonier Chile (tchíle) npr Chile Hence: chilen-chileno chilen (tchilén) adj Chilean chileno (tchileno) n Chilean chili- n/adj in derivatives chili- (= thousand) Hence: chiliasmo; chiliasta chiliasmo n chiliasm chiliasta n chiliast chimera n I. chimera (1. Mythol.; 2. fanciful creation, figment of the imagination); II. Ichthyol. chimaera Hence: chimerista; chimeric; chimerisar chimeric adj chimerical, chimeric chimerisar v to indulge in fanciful ideas, schemes, etc. chimerista n dreamer, Utopian (= one who indulges in fanciful ideas, plans, etc.) chimia (-ía) n chemistry; chimia inorganic, chimia mineral inorganic chemistry Hence: chimista; chimic; chimico; biochimia etc.; chimotherapia etc.; electrochimia etc.; physicochimia etc. chimic adj chemical chimico n chemist (= expert in chemistry) chimista n chemist (= expert in chemistry) chimo- see chimia chimotherapia (-ía) n chemotherapy chimpanze (shimpanzé) n chimpanzee China (sh-) npr China; muralia de China Chinese Wall, Great Wall of China; mar de China China Sea; tinta de China India ink, Chinese ink Hence: chinese; Indochina etc. chinese¹ (sh-) adj Chinese chinese² (sh-) n Chinese (1. Chinese person; 2. Chinese language) chir- n in compounds chir-, chiro-, cheir-, cheiro- (= hand) Hence: chiromante etc.; chirurgo etc.; chiroptere etc. chiromante n palmist, chiromancer Hence chiromantia chiromantia (-ía) n palmistry, chiromancy chiroptere adj zool. chiropterous Hence: chiropteros chiropteros (-róp-) npl Zool. Chiroptera chirurgia (-ía) n surgery (= art and practice of surgery) chirurgic adj surgical chirurgo n surgeon Hence: chirurgia; chirurgic chlor- adj in derivatives and compounds chlor-, chloro- (= green) Hence: chlorosis; chlorophylla etc.; chloro & chloracet- see chloracetic chloracetato n chloracetate chloracetic adj chloracetic Hence: chloracetato chloral n chloral (1. Chem.; 2. chloral hydrate); hydrato de chloral chloral hydrate chlorato n chlorate chlorhydrato n hydrochlorate chlorhydric adj hydrochloric chloric adj chloric chlorido n chloride chlorito n chlorite chloro n chlorine Hence: chlorato-perchlorato; chlorido-trichlorido etc.; chlorito-hypochlorito; chloruro; chloric-perchloric; chlorose-hypochlorose; chloral etc.; chloracetic etc.; chloroformo etc.; chloroplasto etc. chloroformar v to chloroform chloroformisar v to chloroform chloroformo n chloroform Hence: chloroformar; chloroformisar chlorophylla n chlorophyll chloroplasto n chloroplast chlorose adj chlorous chlorosis (-ósis) n chlorosis (1. Med.; 2. Bot.) chloruro n Chem. chloride choc (sh-) n shock (= collision, impact) choc- see choccar choccar (sh-) v to shock (= to hurt the sensibilities of) Hence: choc chocolate (sh-) n chocolate (1. as in “chocolate bar”; 2. as in “hot chocolate”) Hence: chocolatero; chocolatiera chocolatero (sh-) n chocolate dealer or manufacturer chocolatiera (sh-) n chocolate pot cholera (có-) n 1. cholera; 2. anger, wrath; esser in cholera to be angry Hence: cholerina; choleric; incholerisar choleric adj 1. Med. choleraic; 2. choleric, irascible cholerina n Med. cholerine chondro n cartilage Hence: chondroide; hypochondrio-hypochondria-hypochondriac-hypochondriaco; chondrologia etc. chondroide adj chondroid, resembling cartilage chondrologia (-ía) n chondrology choral¹ adj choral choral² n chorale chorda n I. chord (1. string of a musical instrument; 2. Geom.); II. Anat. tendon; chordas vocal vocal cords, vocal chords Hence: clavichordio etc.; notochordo etc.; hexachordo etc.; hexachordio etc. chorea (-éa) n 1. choral dance; 2. St. Vitus’s dance, chorea Hence: choreic; choreographo etc. choreic (-éic) adj pertaining to St. Vitus’s dance, choreic choreographia (-ía) n choreography choreographic adj choreographic choreographo (-ógrapho) n choreographer Hence: choreographia; choreographic chorista n 1. chorister; 2. chorus singer; member of a chorus (in a theater, etc.) choro n I. chorus (1. group of singers, dancers, etc. performing together; 2. musical work or passage to be sung in concert); II. choir (1. part of a church set apart for the choir of singers; 2. group of church singers performing in concert) Hence: chorea &; chorista; choral chrestomathia (-tía) n chrestomathy christian adj Christian christianismo n Christianity (= the Christian faith) christianitate n 1. Christendom; 2. Christianity (= state of being a Christian) christiano n Christian Christo npr Christ Hence: christian-christianismo, christianitate, antichristian, judeochristian etc.; christiano; Antichristo-antichristian chrom- -ma/-mat- n in derivatives and compounds chrom-, chromo-, chromat-, chromato- (= color) Hence: chromatismo; chromatic-monochromatic etc.; polychromatic etc.; chromatica; achromate-achromatismo, achromatic, achromatisar-achromatication, achromatopsia etc.; chromophore etc.; chromatophore etc.; chromolithographia etc.; chromosoma etc.; chromosphera etc.; monochrome etc.; polychrome etc.; photochromia etc. chromat- see chrom- chromatic adj chromatic (1. of color; 2. Mus.); scala chromatic chromatic scale chromatica n Colorimetry chromatics chromatismo n chromatism (1. Bot.; 2. Opt.) chromato n Chem. chromate chromatophore adj Zool. chromatophorous, chromatophoric Hence: chromatophoro chromatophoro (-tó-) n Zool. chromatophore chromic adj Chem. chromic chromo¹ n chromium Hence: chromato-bichromato etc.; chromic chromo² n chromo, chromolithograph chromolithographia (-ía) n 1. chromolithography; 2. chromolithograph chromophore adj chromophorous Hence: chromophoro chromophoro (-mó-) n Phys. chromophore chromophotographia (-ía) n 1. chromophotography; 2. chromophotograph chromosoma n Biol. chromosome chromosphera n Astron. chromosphere chronic adj Med. chronic chronica n 1. chronicle; 2. Journ. column (= part of newspaper devoted to a special subject); chronica scandalose chronique scandaleuse, scandalous gossip chronicitate n chronic character, chronicity chronista n chronicler chrono- n in derivatives and compounds chrono-, chron- (= time) Hence: chronista; chronic-chronicitate; chronica; anachrone &; synchrone &; chronogramma etc.; chronologo etc.; chronometro etc.; isochrone etc. chronogramma n chronogram chronographo (-ógrapho) n etc. chronograph chronologia (-ía) n chronology chronologic adj chronological chronologista n chronologist chronologo (-ólogo) n chronologer Hence: chronologia-chronologista; chronologic chronometrar v to time (as in “to time a horse”) chronometria (-ía) n chronometry, measurement of time chronometrista n timekeeper chronometro (-ómetro) n chronometer Hence: chronometria; chronometrista; chronometrar chrysalide (-ál-) n chrysalis chrysanthemo (crisántemo) n chrysanthemum chryselephantin adj chryselephantine (= of gold and ivory) chryso- n in derivatives and compounds chryso-, chrys- (= gold) Hence: chrysalide; chrysoberyllo etc.; chrysanthemo etc.; chryselephantin etc. chrysoberyllo n Mineral. chrysoberyl chrysolitho (-ó-) n Mineral. chrysolith chthon- n in derivatives and compounds chthon- (= earth) Hence: chthonie; autochthone & chthonie adj chthonian ci adv here; de ci a (un hora, etc.) (an hour, etc.) from now; usque a ci 1. to here; 2. up to now, hitherto; ci juncto herewith, hereto (joined); (= hic) cibolla n onion cicada n cicada cicatrice n scar, cicatrice; also: cicatrix Hence: cicatricula; cicatrisar & cicatricula n cicatricle, cicatricula cicatrisante n cicatrizer, cicatrizant cicatrisar v to heal, cicatrize Hence: cicatrisante; cicatrisation cicatrisation n healing, cicatrization Ciceron npr Hist. Cicero Hence: ciceronian cicerone I n cicerone (= Italian guide to Roman antiquities) ciceronian adj Ciceronian cichorea n chicory ciconia n stork cicuta n hemlock (1. Bot. Cicuta; 2. poisonous drink of hemlock) -cid- see cader, ced- -cider see ced- cidra n cider, hard cider cifra n 1. figure (= symbol for a number); II. cipher (1. code; 2. monogram) Hence: cifrar; decifrar & cifrar v to cipher (= to put into secret writing) cigarreria (-ía) n cigar shop cigarrero n cigar maker or dealer cigarretta n cigarette cigarriera n cigar case cigarro n cigar Hence: cigarretta; cigarrero; cigarreria; cigarriera ciliari adj ciliary cilio n eyelash; cilios (vibratile) (vibratile) cilia Hence: ciliari; supercilio-superciliari, superciliose cimicaria n Bot. bugbane cimice (címice) n 1. bedbug; 2. thumbtack Hence: cimicaria; cimicose cimicose adj infested with bedbugs cin- v in derivatives and compounds kin-, kine- (= to move) Hence: cinema- &; cinese &; cinet- &; cinetic &; cinesthesia etc.; cinesthetic etc. cinchona n cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, Peruvian bark) Hence: cinchonina; cinchonismo cinchonina n Chem. cinchonine cinchonismo n Med. cinchonism, quininism cinct- see cinger cinctura n 1. belt; also: girdle, cincture; 2. waist (= part of the body between hips and ribs) Hence: cincturon; cincturar cincturar v to girdle, belt cincturon n Mil. waist belt cine n cinema, motion-picture theater cinema n cinema (1. motion pictures; 2. motion-picture theater) cinema- -ma/-mat- n in derivatives and compounds cinemato-, cinemat-, cinemo-, kinemato-, kinemat-, kinemo- (= motion) Hence: cinematic; cinematica; cinematographo etc. cinemat- see cinema- cinematic adj kinematic cinematica n kinematics cinematographia (-ía) n cincmatography cinematographic adj cinematographic cinematographo (-ó-) n 1. cinematograph (= motion-picture projector); 2. cinema, motion-picture theater Hence: cinematographia; cinematographic cinerar v 1. to cover with ashes; 2. to color ash-gray cinerari adj cinerary, for or pertaining to ashes; urna cinerari funeral urn cinere n ashes; also: ash; mercuridi del cineres Ash Wednesday Hence: cinerari; cineriero; cineriera; cinerose; cinerar; incinerar & cineriera n ash tray cineriero n (container for ashes) ashpan, ash box, bucket, etc.; also: ash tray cinerose adj ashy (1. full of ashes; 2. ashen, ash-gray) cinese n kinesis Hence: caryocinese etc. cinesthesia (-ía) n kinesthesia cinesthetic adj kinesthetic cinet- adj in compounds kineto- (= moving) Hence: cinetoscopio etc. cinetic adj kinetic Hence: cinetica; caryocinetic etc. cinetica n kinetics cinetoscopio n kinetoscope cinger cing-/cinct- v 1. to gird, girdle; 2. to gird on; 3. to surround Hence: cingula &; cinctura &; discinger &: succinger & cingula n (saddle) girth, cingle, cinch Hence: cingular; supercingula cingular v to girt, girth, cinch up cinquanta adj fifty cinquantesime (-ésime) adj fiftieth; le cinquantesime parte, le cinquantesimo the fiftieth part, the fiftieth cinque adj five Hence: cinquanta-cinquantesime; cinquefolio etc.; dece-cinque etc. cinquefolio n Bot. cinquefoil -cip- see caper -cipe n in compounds Hence: forcipe etc.; mancipe etc.; municipe etc.; participe etc.; principe etc. -cipite¹ (-cí-) adj in compounds Hence: precipite &; bicipite etc. -cipite² see also capite circa around, about (1. round about; 2. approximately) circo n circus Hence: circulo & circuir (-ír) v to go, walk, etc. round, to circuit Hence: circuition; circuito circuition n circuition, going round circuito (-úito) n circuit (1. circuitous route; 2. Elec.); curte circuito short circuit circular¹ adj circular (1. round like a circle; 2. as in “circular letter”) circular² n circular circular³ v to circulate (1. to go around; 2. to send around from one person or place to another); bibliotheca circulante circulating library Hence: circulation; circulatori circulation n I. circulation (1. action of going around; 2. action of sending around from one person or place to another); II. traffic (as in “road traffic”) circulatori adj circulatory circulo n circle (1. Math.; 2. group of people held together by the same interests); circulo polar polar circle; circulo vitiose vicious circle Hence: circular¹; circular³ &; incircular; semicirculo etc. circum (cír-) prep around, around about circum- prefixo circum- (= around, about) Hence: circumvicin etc.: circumloquer etc.; circumnavigar etc. circumcider -cid-/-cis- v to circumcise Hence: circumcision; circumcise-incircumcise circumcis- see circumcider circumcise adj circumcised circumcision n circumcision circumerrar v to stroll about, walk around circumferente adj circumferent, forming a circumference circumferentia n circumference circumferential adj circumferential circumferer v 1. to go round, encompass; 2. to surround Hence: circumferente-circumferentia-circumferential, semicircumferentia etc. circumflecter -flect-/-flex- v to circumflex (1. to flex or bend round; 2. Gram.) Hence: circumflexion; circumflexe circumflex- see circumflecter circumflexe adj Gram. circumflex; accento circumflexe circumflex accent, circumflex circumflexion n circumflexion circumjacer v to lie or be situated around (a place) circumlocut- see circumloquer circumlocution n circumlocution circumloquer -loqu-/-locut- v to use circumlocution Hence: circumlocution circumnavigar v to circumnavigate circumnavigation n circumnavigation circumpolar adj circumpolar circumscriber -scrib-/-script- v circumscribe (1. to draw a line around; 2. to limit, restrict) Hence: circumscription circumscript- see circumscriber circumscription n circumscription circumspect- see circumspic- circumspecte adj circumspect circumspection n circumspection circumspic- -spic-/-spect- v in derivatives Hence: circumspection; circumspecte circumstante n bystander circumstantia n circumstance (= condition or fact accompanying or determining the occurrence of an event, a situation, etc.); circumstantias aggravante, attenuante Law aggravating, extenuating circumstances Hence: circumstantial; circumstantiar circumstantial adj circumstantial (= depending on circumstances) circumstantiar v to give a circumstantial or detailed account of circumstar v 1. to stand around in a circle; 2. to stand around (someone) Hence: circumstantia &; circumstante circumvallar v to surround with a rampart, circumvallate circumvallate 1. pp of circumvallar; 2. adj circumvallate, surrounded with a rampart circumvallation n Fortif. circumvallation circumvenir v to circumvent (= to gain advantage over by trickery) circumvicin adj circumjacent, adjacent circumvolut- see circumvolver circumvolution n circumvolution (= rotation) circumvolver -volv-/-volut- v to circumvolve (= to perform a circumvolution) Hence: circumvolution cis prep on this side (of) cisalpin adj Geog. cisalpine cisellar v to chase, engrave cisellator n chiseler (= one who works with a chisel) cisellatura n (act of) chiseling (= working with a chisel) cisello n chisel Hence: cisellar-cisellator, cisellatura cismontan adj cismontane cisorios npl scissors; also: shears, etc. cisterna n cistern citabile adj quotable citadella n citadel citar v to cite (1. Law to summon; also: to arraign; 2. to quote) Hence: citabile; citation; precitate; excitar &; incitar &; recitar &; suscitar & citatano n citizen (= person who is a member of a state or nation); derecto de citatano (right of) citizenship citate n city Hence: citatano citation n citation (1. Law summons; 2. quotation) cithera (cí-) n 1. cither; 2. zither Hence: citherista citherista n zither player cito adv 1. quickly, speedily; 2. soon citrato n Chem. citrate citric adj citric citrin adj lemon-colored citrina n lemon yellow citro n 1. Bot. Citrus; 2. citron; also: lemon Hence: citrato; citric; citrin-citrina cive n citizen (1. Hist. inhahitant of a city or town; 2. “citizen of a country or state”) Hence: civismo; civic; civil & civic adj civic (= relating to citizenship) civil¹ adj I. civil (1. having to do with citizens; 2. polite, courteous); II. civilian; morte civil civil death; guerra civil civil war Hence: civilitate; civilisar &; incivil-incivilitate civil² n civilian civilisabile adj civilizable civilisar v to civilize Hence: civilisabile; civilisation; civilisator civilisation n civilization civilisator n civilizer civilitate n civility (= politeness) civismo n (principles of good) citizenship, civism cl abbr = centilitro cla- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: clasma; -clase &; -clasta &; clastic clam 1. adv secretly; 2. prep without the knowledge of, unknown to clamar v to cry out, exclaim Hence: clamor &, acclamar &; declamar &; exclamar &; proclamar &; reclamar & clamor n clamor (= loud shout or shouting) Hence: clamorose clamorose adj clamorous clan n clan clandestin adj clandestine Hence: clandestinitate clandestinitate n clandestineness claque F n Theat. claque clar adj clear (1. free from impurities or cloudiness; 2. not obscure or vague); (verde, gris, etc.) clar light (green, grey, etc.) Hence: clarino &; claritate; clarette-claretto; clarar-declarar &; exclarar &; clarificar-clarification, clarificator; clarobscuro etc.; clarividente etc.; clara -clar abbr -calar clara¹ n white-of-egg; also: glair Clara² nprf Clare Hence: Clarissa clarar v to clarify (1. to clear, purify; 2. to explain) clarette adj pale, light-colored claretto n light red wine (of Southern France); also: claret clarificar v to clarify (= to purify) clarification n clarification (= action of purifying) clarificator n clarifier clarinettista n clarinettist clarinetto n clarinet clarino n Mus. clarino, clarion Hence: clarinetto-clarinettista Clarissa nprf Clarissa; clarissa R.C.Ch. Clare, Clarist nun claritate n clarity, clearness clarividente adj clear-sighted, discerning Hence: clarividentia clarividentia n clear-sightedness, discernment clarobscuro n chiaroscuro -clase n in compounds -clase, -clasia (= breaking, breaking up, splitting) Hence: orthoclase etc. clasma n fragment classar v to class, classify classe n I. class (1. group of individuals or things of the same status; also: “social class”; “class of animals or plants”; 2. “class in school”); II. classroom Hence: classic &; classar; classificar & classic adj classic, classical (1. of the first rank or authority; 2. belonging to Greek or Latin antiquity) Hence: classicismo; pseudoclassic etc.; classico classicismo n classicism (1. adherence to classical style; 2. classical turn of expression) classico n 1. classic (= writer or work of the first rank and of acknowledged excellence); 2. Art classicist classificabile adj classifiable classificar v to classify Hence: classificabile; classification; classificator classification n classification classificator n classifier -clasta n in compounds -clast (= breaker, smasher) Hence: iconoclasta etc. clastic adj clastic (1. as in “clastic models”; 2. Petrography) claude adj limping, lame Hence: claudicar & clauder claud-/claus-;-clud-/-clus- v to close (1. to shut, stop up; 2. to bring to an end) Hence: clausura-clausurar; clause-clauso-clausula; concluder &; excluder &; includer &: occluder &; recluder & claudicar v to limp Hence: claudication claudication n (act of) limping; limp claus- abbr clauder clause adj 1. close, closed; 2. finished, completed clauso n enclosure (= enclosed space) claustral adj cloistral claustrar v to cloister claustro n cloister (1. covered passage running around the inner court of a monastery; 2. convent or monastery) Hence: claustral; claustrar; claustrophobia etc. claustrophobia (-ía) n Psychopathol. claustrophobia clausula n Law clause clausura n i. enclosure (= enclosed space); 2. (act of) closing, ending; 3. Parl. closure, cloture clausurar v 1. to enclose (a field, etc.); 2. to conclude, terminate; 3. Parl. to closure clavar v to nail (= to fix or fasten with nails) clave n 1. key (= instrument that locks and unlocks); 2. Techn. wrench; 3. Mus. clef; 4. Mus. stop (of a wind instrument); 5. key (of a piano, organ, etc.); clave anglese monkey wrench; clave (de contacto) Elec. contact plug or pin; clave de violino Mus. G or treble or violin clef; clave de basso, clave de fa Mus. F or base clef; clave (a vite, a tubo, etc.) (screw, pipe, etc.) wrench Hence: claviero; clavicula &; subclavio; autoclave; conclave &; clavicymbalo etc.; clavichordio etc. clavero n nailer, nail-smith chordio n clavichord clavicula n collar-bone, clavicle Hence: clavicular clavicular adj Anat. clavicular clavicymbalo (-cím-) n clavecin, harpsichord claviera n nail mold claviero n keyboard, clavier; also: manual (of an organ) clavo 1. nail, tack; 2. Pathol. boil; 3.Spices clove Hence: clavero; claviera; clavar-inclavar-inclavatura; laticlavo etc. clearing A n Com. clearing clearinghouse A n Com. clearinghouse clemente adj clement Hence: clementia; inclemente-inclementia clementia n clemency clerical adj clerical (= pertaining to the clergy) clericalismo n clericalism clericato n clerical rank, clericate clerico n cleric, clergyman Hence: clericato; clerical-clericalismo, anticlerical-anticlericalismo clero n clergy Hence: clerico & cliché F n I. cliché (1. mat, stereotype matrix; 2. trite phrase); II. Photog. negative cliente n I. client (1. Antiq.; 2. as in “lawyer’s client”); II. customer Hence: clientela clientela n 1. Hist. patronage (= protection given by a patron to his client); 2. clientele (= body of clients or customers) climate n climate Hence: climatic; climatisar-climatisation; acclimatar-acclimatation; climatologia etc. climatic adj climatic climatisar v to air-condition climatisation n air-conditioning climatologia (-ía) n climatology Hence: climatologic climatologic adj climatological clin- n in compounds and derivatives Hence: clinic; clinica; clinometro etc.; isocline etc. clinar v to droop, sink Hence: declinar &; inclinar &; reclinar clinic adj clinical (= used or performed in a sickroom) clinica n clinic (1. practical instruction of medical students at the bedside of a patient; 2. place for the medical treatment of certain people or diseases) clinometro (-ó-) n clinometer clique F n clique, coterie cloaca (-á-) n cloaca (1. sewer; 2. Zool.) Hence: cloacal cloacal adj cloacal clown A n clown Hence: clownesc clownesc adj clownish club A n club (as in “tennis club, literary club, etc.”) Hence: clubista clubista n club member clyster n enema, injection, clyster cm abbr = centimetro; cm² = centimetro quadrate; cm³ = centimetro cubic co-¹ prefixo with nouns and adjectives co- (= joint, fellow) Hence: cohereditario etc.; conational etc. co-² see also con- coaccusato n codefendant coact- see coager coaction n coercion, compulsion coadjut- see coadjuvar coadjutor n coadjutor (1. coadjutant; 2. Eccl.) coadjuvante adj coadjutant coadjuvar -juv-/-jut- v to assist, aid Hence: coadjuvante; coadjutor coager -ag-/-act- v to coerce, compel Hence: coaction coagulabile adj coagulable coagulante n coagulant coagular v to coagulate (= to cause to coagulate) coagulation n coagulation coagulator n coagulator coagulo n 1. coagulant; 2. coagulum Hence: coagular-coagulante, coagulabile, coagulation, coagulator coal- v in derivatives Hence: coalescer &; coalition; coalisar coalescentia n coalescence coalescer v to coalesce (= to grow together) Hence: coalescentia coalisar v to unite, bring together (in a coalition); coalisar se to enter into a coalition (with) coalition n coalition coaltar A n coal tar coarde adj cowardly, coward Hence: coardia; coardo coardia (-ía) n cowardice coardo n coward coax n caw Hence: coaxar-coaxamento coaxamento n (act of) cawing, croaking coaxar v to caw, croak cobalt (có-) n cobalt; azur or blau de cobalt cobalt blue Hence: cobaltite; cobaltic; cobaltifere cobaltic adj cobaltic cobaltifere adj cobaltiferous cobaltite n Mineral. colbaltite Coblenz (có-) npr Coblenz cobra n Zool. cobra coca n coca Hence: cocaina & cocaina (-ína) n cocaine Hence: cocainismo; cocainisar-cocainisation; cocainomano etc. cocainisar v to cocainize cocainisation n cocainization cocainismo n cocainism cocainomania (-ía) n cocaine habit cocainomano (-ó-) n cocaine addict Hence: cocainomania cocarda n cockade coccinella n Zool. Coccinella; also: ladybird, ladybug cocco- n in compounds cocco-, cocc- (= grain, seed, berry) Hence: echinococco etc.; streptococco etc.; oxcycocco etc. ... cocer coc-/coct- v 1. to cook (as in “to cook meat, vegetables, etc.”); 2. to bake (“to bake pottery”); cocer in le furno to bake Hence: coco; cocina &; coction; decocer &; recocer cochi (-sh-) n carriage, coach, car Hence: cochiero; cochiar cochiar (-sh-) v to drive (a carriage, coach, etc.) cochiero (-sh-) n coachman, driver cochinilia (-sh-) n 1. cochineal insect; 2. cochineal cochlea see coclea cocina n kitchen; also: cooking, cuisine; libro de cocina cookery book, cookbook Hence: cocinero; cocinar cocinar v to cook (= to do the cooking) cocinero n cook cocktail A n cocktail coclea, cochlea n 1. snail; also: snail shell; 2. Anat. cochlea Hence: coclear &; coclearia; cocleate coclear n spoon; coclear de caffe coffee spoon Hence: coclearata; cocleariforme etc. coclearata n spoonful coclearia, cochlearia n Bot. Cochlearia cocleariforme adj spoon-shaped cocleate, cochleate adj cochleate, cochleated (= shaped like a snail shell) coco¹ n cook coco² n 1. coco, coconut palm; 2. coconut cocon F n cocoon coct- see cocer coction n 1. (action of) cooking; 2. digestion cod- see codice coda I n Mus. coda codice (có-) n I. codex (1. manuscript volume; 2. pharmacopoeia); II. code (1. body of laws; 2. conventional system of rules, symbols, etc.); codice civil civil law; codice penal penal code; codice commercial commercial law; codice militar articles of war; codice telegraphic telegraphic code Hence: codicillo; codificar & codicillo n Law codicil codificar v to codify Hence: codification; codificator codification n codification codificator n codifier coeducation n coeducation coefficiente n Math. coefficient coercer v to coerce, compel Hence: coercibile-coercibilitate, incoercibile; coercition; coercitive coercibile adj coercible coercibilitate n coercibility, coercibleness coercition n coercion, compulsion coercitive adj coercive coetanee adj coetaneous coeterne adj coeternal coeternitate n coeternity coexistente adj coexistent coexistentia n coexistence coexister v to coexist coffretto n (small) chest; also: small coffer, small trunk coffro n 1. coffer, casket, chest; 2. trunk (= traveling box or chest) Hence: coffretto; incoffrar cogitar v to cogitate Hence: cogitation; excogitar & cogitation n cogitation Cognac F npr Cognac; cognac cognac cognate adj cognate Hence: cognation; cognato cognation n 1. blood relationship, kinship; 2. Law cognation cognato n Law cognate (1. kinsman; 2. relative on the mother’s side) cognit- see cognoscer cognite (có-) adj (well-)known cognition n Philos. cognition cognitive adj cognitive cognoscentia n 1. knowledge, acquaintance; 2. acquaintance (= person with whom one is acquainted); cognoscentia de knowledge of, acquaintance with; prender cognoscentia de to take cognizance of cognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit- v to know, be acquainted with; cognoscer un persona de vista or de nomine to know someone by sight or by name; facer cognoscer to make known Hence: cognoscimento; cognoscentia; cognoscibile-incognoscibile; cognition; cognitive; cognoscitor; cognite-incognite-incognito; precognoscer-precognition; recognoscer & cognoscibile adj knowable, cognizable, cognoscible cognoscimento n 1. (act of) knowing; knowledge; 2. bill of lading cognoscitor n connoisseur cohabitar v 1. to dwell or live together; 2. to cohabit cohabitation n cohabitation cohereditar v to inherit conjointly cohereditario n coheir; cohereditarios joint heirs coherente 1. ppr of coherer; 2. adj coherent coherentia n coherence coherer -her-/-hes- v to cohere, be coherent Hence: coherente-coherentia, incoherente-incoherentia; cohesion; cohesive; cohesor; coheritor coheritor n Radio coherer cohes- see coherer cohesion n cohesion cohesive adj cohesive cohesor n Radio coherer cohorte n Antiq. cohort coincidental adj coincidental coincidente adj coincident coincidentia n coincidence coincider v to coincide Hence: coincidente-coincidental, coincidentia cointeressato n joint party in interest coke A n coke col- see con- colar v to strain, filter colatorio n strainer (= device for straining, filtering etc.) colatura n (process of) straining, filtering cold-cream A n Cosmetics cold cream coleo- n in compounds coleo- (= sheath) Hence: coleoptere etc. coleoptere adj Entom. coleopterous Hence: coleoptero coleoptero (-óp-) n Entom. coleopter, beetle; coleopteros Entom. Coleoptera coler col-/cult- v 1. to cultivate, till; 2. to abide, dwell; 3. to care for; 4. to honor, reverence, worship Hence: colono &; cultivar &; cultor-viticultor etc.; cultura &: culte-cultismo, inculte; culto; agricola etc.; ignicola etc.; regnicola etc.; agricole etc. colic adj colic, colonic colica n colic colitis (-ítis) n colitis colla n paste, glue Hence: colloide &; collose; collar-discollar; ichthyocolla etc.; glycocolla etc. collaber -lab/-laps- v to collapse, break down Hence: collapso collaborar v 1. to collaborate; 2. to contribute (“to contribute to a periodical, etc.”) Hence: collaboration; collaborator collaboration n collaboration collaborator n 1. collaborator; 2. contributor (“contributor to a periodical, etc.”) collaps- see collaber collapso n Med. collapse, breakdown collar¹ n necklace, collar, etc. (= band, chain or the like, worn around the neck) collar² v to paste, glue collateral adj collateral (1. side by side; 2. of common descent but by different line) colle n hill Hence: collina & collect- see colliger collecta n 1. collection (= act of collecting money for a particular purpose); 2. Liturg. collect collection n collection (= things collected) collective adj collective collectivismo n collectivism collectivista n collectivist collectivitate n collectivity (1. quality of being collective; 2. collective whole; also: people as a body, community) collectivo n collective (1. collective whole; 2. Cram. “collective noun”) collector n I. collector (1. one who collects stamps, books, prints, etc.; 2. official who collects taxes, duties, etc.); II. Elec. commutator collega n colleague collegial adj collegiate, collegial; ecclesia collegial collegiate church collegian adj high-school, preparatory-school collegio n 1. college (as in “college of cardinals”); 2. secondary school; collegio electoral Electoral College Hence: collegial; collegian collider -lid-/-lis- v to collide Hence: collision colliger -lig-/-lect- v I. to gather (1. to pick; 2. to infer); II. to collect (as in “to collect stamps”) Hence: collection; collective-collectivismo, collectivista, collectivitate, collectivo; collector; collecta; recolliger & collina n hill Hence: collinetta; collinose collinetta n hillock collinose adj hilly collis- see collider collision n collision (1. crash; 2. clash, conflict) collo n 1. neck; 2. Clothing collar Hence: collar¹; decollar &; accollar &; laticolle etc. collocar v to collocate Hence: collocation collocation n collocation collodio n Chem. collodion colloidal adj colloidal colloide¹ adj colloid Hence: colloide²-colloidal colloide² n colloid colloquer -loqu-/-locut- v to converse, be engaged in colloquy Hence: colloquio-colloquial-colloquialismo colloquial adj colloquial colloquialismo n colloquialism colloquio n colloquy (= conversation) collose adj sticky, gluey colluder /-lus- v to collude Hence: collusion; collusive collus- see colluder collusion n Law collusion collusive adj collusive, colluding colo n strainer (= device for straining, filtering, etc.); also: colander, filter Hence: colar-colatorio, colatura, escolar &, recolar, percolar & colon n Anat. colon Hence: colitis-enterocolitis etc.; colic-colica colonia¹ n colony (1. settlement in a new country; 2. as in “artists’ colony”); colonia penitentiari penal farm or colony Colonia² npr Cologne; aqua de Colonia (eau de) Cologne colonial adj colonial colonisabile adj colonizable colonisar v to colonize (= to establish a colony in) colonisation n colonization colonisator n colonizer colonna n column (1. Arch.; 2. Mil.) Hence: colonnada; colonnello colonnada n colonnade colonnello n colonel; locotenente colonnello lieutenant colonel colono n 1. tenant farmer; 2. colonist, settler Hence: colonia-colonial; colonisar-colonisabile, colonisation, colonisator color n color (1. as in “the colors of the rainbow”; 2. coloring matter, paint); color local local color Hence: colorista; colorar-coloration, colorito, discolorar; incolor; multicolor etc.; tricolor etc. colorar v to color (= to give color to) coloration n coloration colorista n colorist colorito n Art coloring colossal adj colossal Colosseo (-éo) npr Colosseum, Coliseum colosso n colossus Hence: Colosseo; colossal colpar v to hit, strike, etc.; also: to knock, rap, etc. colpator n one who hits, strikes, etc. colpo n blow, stroke; also: knock, rap; colpo de vento gust, blast of wind; colpo de sol sunstroke; colpo de gratia coup de grâce, finishing stroke; colpo de stato coup d’état; colpo de apoplexia apoplectic stroke; colpo de mar breaker (= foamcrested wave) Hence: colpar-colpator; paracolpos etc. columba n pigeon; also: dove Hence: columbite; columbario; columbiera; columbin-Columbina columbario n Antiq. columbarium Columbia n 1. Colombia, Columbia; 2. Columbia (= America); Columbia Britannic British Columbia; Districto de Columbia District of Columbia columbian adj 1. Colombian, Columbian; 2. Columbian (= American) columbiera n dovecot, pigeon-house columbin adj columbine, dove Columbina npr Theat. Columbine columbite n Mineral. columbite columbium (-lúm-) n columbium Columbo, Christophoro npr [1446?-1506 Christopher Columbus; le ovo de Columbo the egg of Columbus Hence: Columbia-columbian, columbium columna n column (1. Arch.; 2. Print.; 3. Mil.); columna vertebral spinal column, backbone; quinte columna fifth column Hence: columnada columnada n colonnade com-¹ n in derivatives; Comus Mythol. Comus Hence: comic-tragicomic etc.; comico; comedo etc. com-² see also con- coma -ma/-mat- n coma Hence: comatose comat- see coma comatose adj comatose combattente n 1. combatant; 2. Ornith. ruff (= Machetes pugnax) combatter v 1. to fight with, combat; 2. to fight, struggle Hence: combatto; combattente; combattive-combattivitate combattive adj combative combattivitate n combativeness combatto n fight, combat; combatto singular single combat combinabile adj combinable combinar v to combine (= to cause to combine) Hence: combinabile; combination; combinatori combination n combination combinatori adj combinatory comburente 1. ppr of comburer; 2. adj Chem. comburent comburer -bur-/-bust- v to burn up, consume Hence: comburente; combustibile-combustibilitate, incombustibile-incombustibilitate; combustion; combustive combust- see comburer combustibile¹ adj combustible (= capable of undergoing combustion) combustibile² n 1. combustible; 2. fuel combustibilitate n combustibility combustion n combustion (1. process of burning; 2. Chem.; 3. violent agitation, tumult); combustion spontanee spontaneous combustion combustive adj combustive comedia n comedy comediano n comedian (1. actor in a comedy; 2. author of comedies) comedo n comedian Hence: comedia-comediano; tragicomedia etc. comenciamento n beginning, commencement comenciante n beginner (= novice, tyro) comenciar v to begin, commence Hence: comenciamento; comenciante; comenciator; recomenciar-recomenciamento comenciator n beginner (= one who begins something) comestibile adj edible, eatable, comestible comestibiles npl (articles of) food, comestibles cometa n comet; cometa (de papiro) (paper) kite Hence: cometari cometari adj cometary comic adj comic (1. pertaining to comedy; 2. comical); opera comic light opera comico n comedian (= an actor who plays comedy) comma n comma (1. Typog.; 2. Mus.) commandamento n commandment commandante n Navy commander; also: commandant commandar v to command (1. to give an order to; 2. to have authority or power over) Hence: commando; commandamento; commandante; commandator commandator n commander (= one who exercises authority) commando n command (1. act of commanding; 2. power to command; 3. body of troops under a commander; also: commando) commatrage (-aje) n gossip(ing) commatrar v to gossip commatre n 1. (spiritual kinswoman by the sacrament of baptism) godmother, etc.; 2. gossip (= gossiping woman) Hence: commatrar-commatrage commear v to pass to and fro, go and come Hence: commeato commeato n furlough, leave commedia dell’arte I commedia dell’ arte commemorar v to commemorate Hence: commemoration; commemorative commemoration n commemoration; in commemoration de in commemoration of commemorative adj commemorative; servicio commemorative memorial (service) commendabile adj commendable commendar v to commend (= to praise) Hence: commendabile; commendation; recommendar & commendation n commendation (= praise) commensurabile adj Math. commensurable, commeasurable commensurabilitate n commensurability commensurar v to commeasure Hence: commensurabile-commensurabilitate, incommensurabile-incommensurabilitate, commensuration commensuration n commensuration commentar v to comment on, upon (1. to annotate; 2. to criticize, make comments on) Hence: commentario; commentator commentario n 1. commentary (= series of annotations on a text); 2. comments (= malicious talk); commentarios Hist. commentaries, memoirs commentator n commentator (= writer of a commentary on a text) commento n comment, criticism commerciabile adj marketable, merchantable commercial adj commercial commercialisar v to commercialize commercialisation n commercialization commercialismo n commercialism commerciar v to trade, deal (= to do business); commerciar con 1. to deal, do business, with; 2. to associate, have dealings with; commerciar in to deal in commercio n commerce (1. trade, business; 2. intercourse, dealings); Camera de Commercio Chamber of Commerce; facer le commercio ambulante to peddle (= to go about peddling) Hence: commercial-commercialisar-commercialisation, commercialismo, commercialisar-commercialisation; commerciar-commerciabile commiscer -misc-/-mixt- v to mix together, intermingle Hence: commixtion commiserar v to pity, commiserate Hence: commiseration commiseration n commiseration commiss- see committer commissar n U.S.S.R. commissar commissariato n 1. commissioner’s or commissary’s position, tenure, bureau, etc.; 2. commissariat commissario n 1. commissioner, commissary; 2. commissar Hence: commissariato commission n commission (1. charge; 2. pro rata remuneration; 3. body of persons charged with some specified function); peccatos de omission e de commission sins of omission and commission; facer un commission to do an errand Hence: commissionero; commissionar commissionar v to commission (“to commission someone to do something”) commissionero n commission agent commisso n clerk (1. office worker; 2. sales clerk); commisso viagiator traveling salesman commissura n commissure committee A n committee committer -mitt-/-miss- v to commit (1. to entrust; 2. to perpetrate) Hence: commission &; commissura; commissario &; commisso; fideicommitter etc. commixt- see commiscer commixtion n commixture commoda n chest (of drawers); commode commodar v -; commodar un cosa a un persona to lend something to someone; to place a thing at someone’s disposal commodato n Law commodatum, commodate commode (có-) adj handy, convenient, comfortable, suitable, etc. Hence: commoditate; commodar-commodato; accommodar &; incommode-incommoditate, incommodar; commoda commoditate n convenience, handiness, comfort, etc.; commoditates conveniences commodore A n commodore (= officer’s rank in certain navies, with functions varying from nation to nation) commot- see commover commotion n tremor, agitation, commotion (= violent physical or mental disturbance); commotion cerebral concussion of the brain commover -mov-/-mot- v to move (= to affect with emotion) Hence: commotion commun adj common (1. “common to more than one”; 2. ordinary, prevalent, etc.); loco commun commonplace, platitude; senso commun common sense; de commun accordo by common consent; in commun in common; foris or foras del commun out of the ordinary; communes commoners, common people; Camera del Communes House of Commons Hence: communion &; communismo; communista-ex-communista; communitate; communal; communicar &; communa & communa n Pol. commune; Communa (de Paris) Paris Commune Hence: communardo communal adj communal communardo n Communard communicabile adj communicable (= that can be communicated by speech or writing) communicabilitate n communicableness communicar v to communicate (1. to impart, transmit; 2. to interchange thoughts, ideas, etc. by speech or writing; 3. to receive Holy Communion) Hence: communicabile-communicabilitate, incommunicabile-incommunicabilitate; communication; communicative; communicator; communicato; excommunicar & communication n communication (1. act of imparting, transmitting; 2. interchange of thoughts, ideas, etc., by speech or writing; 3. verbal or written message); porta de communication communicating door communicative adj communicative, talkative communicato n communiqué communicator n communicator communion n communion; communion del sanctos communion of saints; sancte communion Holy Communion Hence: postcommunion communismo n communism communista n communist communitate n community (1. “community of interest, ideas, etc.”; 2. Pol., etc.) commutabile adj commutable commutabilitate n commutability commutar v to commute (1. to change, exchange; 2. Law; 3. Elec. to commutate); commutar in Law to commute to Hence: commutabile-commutabilitate, incommutabile-incommutabilitate; commutation; commutative; commutator commutation n commutation (1. exchange; substitution; 2. Law; 3. Elec.) commutative adj commutative (as in “commutative contract”) commutator n Elec. commutator, change-over switch como 1. how; 2. as; also: like, similarly to; como illa es belle! how beautiful she is! tanto (grande) como as (big) as; (face) como (vos vole) (do) as (you wish); como si as though, as if comocunque adv/conj however, in whatever manner compact- see comping- compactar v to compact, consolidate, condense compacte adj compact, dense compaginar v to assemble (= to join, link) compania (-ía) n company (1. companionhip; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose; 3. Mil.); tener compania a un persona to keep someone company; Smith e Compania Smith and Co. Hence: accompaniar & companion n companion (1. associate, fellow; 2. anything that matches or goes with another in kind, size, etc.); companion de armas companion in arms; bon companion boon companion, jolly fellow comparabile adj comparable; comparabile con comparable with; comparabile a comparable to comparabilitate n comparability comparar v to compare (as in “to compare two books”) comparation n comparison; grados de comparation degrees of comparison comparative adj comparative comparativo n comparative compare adj like (another), equal (to another) Hence: comparar-comparabile-comparabilitate, incomparabile-incomparabilitate, comparation, comparative-comparativo comparer v to appear (in court), compear Hence: comparition comparition n appearance in court, compearance compartimento n compartment (1. division, partition, etc.; 2. R.R.) compartir v to partition into smaller parts Hence: compartimento compass- see compatir compassar v 1. to do (make, etc.) with studied care; 2. to determine (measure, etc.) by means of compasses Hence: compasso compassion n compassion compasso n compass (1. pair of compasses; 2. Naut.) compatibile adj compatible Hence: compatibilitate; incompatibile-incompatibilitate compatibilitate n compatibility compatir -pat-/-pass- v to feel compassion; compatir a to feel compassion for, commiserate with Hence: compatibile &; compassion compatre n (spiritual kinsman by the sacrament of baptism) godfather, etc. compatriota n compatriot compeller -pell-/-puls- v to compel (1. to drive together; 2. to urge with force) Hence: compulsion; compulsive; compulsori; compulsar compendio n compendium Hence: compendiose compendiose adj summarized, compendious compenetrar v to compenetrate Hence: compenetration compenetration n compenetration compensabile adj compensable (= that can be counterbalanced or compensated for) compensar v to compensate (1. to counterbalance; 2. to recompense) Hence: compensabile; compensation; compensative; compensator; compensatori; recompensar-recompensa, recompensator compensation n compensation (1. action of counterbalancing; 2. recompense) compensative adj affording compensation, compensative compensator n compensator compensatori adj compensating, compensatory competente adj competent (1. qualified; 2. suitable, proper); tribunal competente competent tribunal, proper tribunal competentia n competence (= qualification for some specific work, activity, etc.); esser del competentia de to be within the competence of competer v 1. to compete; 2. to belong by right, be due Hence: competente-competentia, incompetente-incompetentia; competition; competitor competition n competition competitor n competitor compilar v to compile Hence: compilation; compilator compilation n compilation compilator n compiler comping- -ping-/-pact- v in derivatives Hence: compacte-compactar, incompacte complacente adj 1. complaisant, accommodating; 2. pleased, satisfied; also: complacent complacentia n 1. complaisance; 2. pleasure, satisfaction; also: complacency complacer v to please, humor; complacer se in to take pleasure or delight in Hence: complacente-complacentia complect- -plect-/-plex- v in derivatives Hence: complexion; complexe-complexitate, complexco complementar v to complement, to make complete complementari adj complementary complemento n complement (= that which completes); also: Gram.; complemento directe, indirecte direct, indirect object; complemento (de loco, de maniera, etc.) adverbial phrase (of place, manner, etc.) Hence: complementari; complementar compler v to complete Hence: complemento &; completion; completive; completori; complete & completa n Eccl. complin completamento n completion completar v to complete complete adj complete Hence: completar-completamento, discompletar; incomplete; completa completion n completion completive adj completive completori adj completing, completory complex- see complect- complexe adj complex (1. composite; 2. intricate) complexion n 1. constitution (= physical make-up of a person); 2. disposition (= temperament) complexitate n complexity, intricacy complexo n complex (1. complex whole; 2. Psychol.); complexo de inferioritate inferiority complex; complexo de superioritate superiority complex; complexo de Edipo Oedipus complex complicar v to complicate Hence: complication; complicate complicate 1. pp of complicar; 2. adj complicated; morbo complicate discase with complications complication n complication complice (cóm-) n accomplice Hence: complicitate complicitate n complicity complimentar v to compliment complimentari adj complimentary, flattering complimento n 1. accomplishment, achievement (= action of accomplishing or achieving); 2. compliment; facer complimentos to pay compliments Hence: complimentari; complimentar complir v to accomplish, achieve; complir su promissa to keep or fulfill one’s promise Hence: complimento &; complitor; complite complite 1. pp of complir; 2. adj accomplished (= perfect in acquirements) complitor n accomplisher componente¹ adj component componente² n component componer -pon-/-posit-/-post- v to compose (1. to compound, put together; 2. “to compose music”; 3. to settle, as in “to compose a dispute”); componer se de to consist, be composed, of; componer con (su creditores) to compound or compromise with (one’s creditors) Hence: componente; composition; compositor; composite-composito; composto; compota; decomponer &; recomponer & comportamento n behavior, comportment comportar v to bear, allow (of), brook, comport; comportar se to behave, conduct oneself Hence: comportamento composit- see componer composite (-pó-) adj 1. composed calm; 2. composite, compound; interesse composite compound interest; parola composite compound (word); fractura composite compound fracture composition n composition (1. act of composing; 2. Art; 3. compromise; 4. Typog.; 5. Gram.) composito (-pó-) n 1. compound, composite; 2. Chem. compound compositor n 1. composer (= one who composes music); 2. compositor, typesetter compost- see componer composto n compost (= prepared manure) compota n compote comprehender -hend-/-hens- v to comprehend (1. to understand; 2. to include, comprise) Hence: comprehensibile-comprehensibilitate, incomprehensibile-incomprehensibilitate; comprehension-incomprehension; comprehensive comprehens- see comprehender comprehensibile adj comprehensible, understandable comprehensibilitate n comprehensibility comprehension n comprehension (1. act or faculty of understanding; 2. Logic the sum of the attributes comprehended in a concept) comprehensive adj comprehensive (1. including much; 2. of wide mental grasp) comprender -prend-/-prens- v to comprehend (1. to understand; 2. to include, comprise) Hence; comprensibile-comprensibilitate, incomprensibile-incomprensibilitate; comprension-incomprension; comprensive comprens- see comprender comprensibile adj comprehensible, understandable comprensibilitate n comprehensibility comprension n comprehension (1. act or faculty of understanding; 2. Logic the sum of the attributes comprehended in a concept) comprensive adj comprehensive (1. including much; 2. of wide mental grasp) compress- see comprimer compressa n Med. compress compressibile adj compressible compressibilitate n compressibility compression n compression; pumpa de compression Mach. compressor compressive adj compressive compressor n compressor (1. Anat.; 2. Mach.; 3. Med.) comprimer -prim-/-press- v 1. to compress; 2. to repress, check Hence: compressibile-compressibilitate, incompressibile-incompressibilitate; compression; compressive; compressor-turbocompressor etc.: compressar compromiss- see compromitter compromisso n 1. mutual promise to abide by the decision of an arbiter; 2. compromise compromitter -mitt-/-miss- v to compromise (1. to expose to risk or danger; 2. as in “to compromise someone”) Hence: compromisso compuls- see compeller compulsar v 1. to compel, force; 2. to examine, check, go through (documents, books, etc.) compulsion n compulsion compulsive adj compulsive compulsori adj compulsory compunct- see compunger compunction n compunction compunger -pung-/-punct- v to move to remorse; compunger se to repent, feel remorse or compunction Hence: compunction computabile adj computable computar v to compute Hence: computo; computista; computabile; computation; computator computation n computation computator n computer computista n computer, computist computo (cóm-) n computation con prep with (1. together with; 2. by means of; 3. having, carrying, characterized by) con- prefixo before -h- and vowels; col- before -l-; com- before -b-, -m-, -p-; cor- before -r- con-, co-, col-, cor- (= with, together, jointly, mutually) Hence: concausa etc.; contemporanee etc.; convenir etc.; coexister etc.; collaborar etc.; correligionario etc. conational¹ adj from the same country conational² n fellow countryman, conational concatenar v to link together, concatenate concatenation n concatenation concausa n concause (= cooperating cause) concausal adj concausal concave adj concave concavitate n concavity conceder -ced-/-cess- v to concede, grant Hence: concessibile; concession-concessionari, concessionario; concessive; concessor concentrar v to concentrate (1. to focus, center; 2. (Chem.; 3. Mil.) Hence: concentration; concentrate concentrate I. pp of concentrar; II. adj 1. Chem. concentrated; 2. close, reticent, reserved concentration n concentration (1. action of concentrating or centering; 2. Chem.) concentric adj concentric concept- see conciper conceptaculo n Bot. conceptacle conception n conception (1. Physiol.; 2. “mental conception”) conceptive adj conceptive concepto n 1. concept; 2. Lit. concetto, conceit Hence: conceptual-conceptualismo, conceptualista conceptu- see concepto conceptual adj conceptual conceptualismo n Philos. conceptualism conceptualista n Philos. conceptualist concernente prep concerning concerner v to concern (= to have relation or reference to) Hence: concernente concertante adj Mus. concertante (as in “a concertante part”) concertar v to concert concertina n Mus. concertina concertista n concert performer concerto n I. concert (1. Mus.; 2. agreement, harmony); II. concerto; de concerto in concert, in unison Hence: concertina; concertista; concertar-concertante, disconcertar & concess- see conceder concessibile adj concessible concession n concession, grant concessionari adj concessionary concessionario n concessionnaire concessive adj concessive, concessionary concessor n concessor concha n I. conch, marine shell; II. concha (1. Anat.; 2. Arch.) Hence: conchoide-conchoidal; conchyle &; conchiforme etc. conchiforme adj shell-shaped, conchiform conchoidal adj conchoidal conchoide n Geom. conchoid conchyle n sea shell Hence: conchylio-conchyliologo etc. conchylio n sea shell conchyliologia (-ía) n conchology conchyliologista n conchologist conchyliologo (-ólogo) n conchologist Hence: conchyliologia-conchyliologista concid- -cid-/-cis- v in derivatives Hence: concision; concise conciliar v to conciliate; conciliar se to win, gain, capture (as in “to gain someone’s affections”) Hence: conciliation; conciliative; conciliator; conciliatori; reconciliar-reconciliabile-irreconciliabile-irreconciliabilitate, reconciliation, reconciliatori conciliation n conciliation conciliative adj conciliatory, conciliative conciliator n conciliator, peacemaker conciliatori adj conciliatory concilio n council (as in “Nicene Council”) Hence: conciliar & conciper /-cept- v to conceive (1. Physiol.; 2. “to conceive mentally”) Hence: concipimento; concipibile-inconcipibile-inconcipibilitate; conceptaculo; conception-anticonception-anticonceptional; conceptive; concepto &; preconciper-preconception concipibile adj conceivable concipimento n Physiol. conception concis- see concid- concise adj concise concision n concision, conciseness conclave n Eccl. conclave Hence: conclavista conclavista n Eccl. conclavist concludente adj conclusive concluder -clud-/-clus- v to conclude (1. to bring to a close; 2. to reach a final settlement of; 3. to infer) Hence: concludente; conclusion; conclusive conclus- see concluder conclusion n conclusion (1. close, termination; 2. final arrangement, settlement; 3. inference) conclusive adj conclusive concordante 1. ppr of concordar; 2. adj concordant concordantia n concordance (1. concord, agreement; 2. “concordance of the Bible, etc.”) concordar v to agree (= to be in agreement); also: Gram. concordatari adj of the concordat concordato n concordat concorde adj concordant Hence: concordia; concordar-concordante-concordantia, concordato-concordatari concordia n concord concrear v to create together concresc- -cresc-/-cret- v in derivatives Hence: concrescibile; concretion; concrete-concretar, concretisar concrescibile adj congealable (= capable of becoming concrete) concret- see concresc- concretar v to concrete (= to cause to coalesce or congeal) concrete adj concrete (1. united in a solid form; 2. not abstract) concretion n concretion concretisar v to concretize concubina n concubine concubinage (-aje) n concubinage concubinari adj concubinary concubinato n concubinage concubino n paramour, one living in concubinage Hence: concubina-concubinage, concubinato, concubinari concupiscente adj concupiscent concupiscentia n concupiscence concupiscer v to covet, be covetous Hence: concupiscente-concupiscentia concurrente¹ 1. ppr of concurrer; 2. adj Geom. concurrent concurrente² n 1. competitor, rival; 2. contestant (= one who takes part in a contest) concurrentia n I. (action of) running together, meeting; II. concurrence (1. agreement in opinion; 2. union in action); III. competition, rivalry concurrer -curr-/-curs- v I. to run together and meet; II. to concur (1. to agree in opinion; 2. to work jointly); III. to compete Hence: concurrente-concurrentia; concurso concurs- see concurrer concurso n 1. concourse (= gathering of people); 2. contest, competition; 3. competitive examination concuss- see concuter concussion n 1. concussion; 2. extortion (= illegal exaction on the part of an official) concussionari adj guilty of extortion concussionario n official guilty of extortion concussive adj concussive concuter -cut-/-cuss- v 1. to shake violently; 2. to force by threats Hence: concussion-concussionari, concussionario; concussive condemnabile adj condemnable, to be condemned condemnar v to condemn (1. to pronounce guilty of crime or wrong; 2. to pronounce unfit or no longer available for use); condemnar (un porta, fenestra, etc.) to condemn or put out of use (a door, window, etc.) Hence: condemnabile; condemnation; condemnator; condemnatori condemnation n condemnation condemnator n condemner condemnatori adj condemning, condemnatory condensabile adj condensable condensabilitate n condensability condensar v to condense (= to make denser, more compact, more concise, etc.) Hence: condensabile-condensabilitate; condensation; condensator condensation n condensation condensator n condenser condescendente adj condescending condescendentia n condescension condescender v to condescend Hence: condescendente-condescendentia condigne adj adequate, deserved; also: condign condimentar v to spice, season condimento n condiment Hence: condimentar condir v to spice, season Hence: condimento & condition n condition (1. prerequisite; 2. mode, state of being); esser in condition de to be in a position to (do something); persona de condition person of rank, of quality; a condition que on condition that, provided that Hence: conditional-inconditional; conditionar-conditionate conditional¹ adj conditional conditional² n Gram. conditional conditionar v to condition (1. to be a determining condition of; 2. to put into specified or desired condition) conditionate I. pp of conditionar; II. adj conditioned (= subject to a condition); reflexo conditionate conditioned reflex; (un objecto) ben (mal) conditionate (an object) in good (bad) shape condolentia n condolence condoler v to condole Hence: condolentia condominio n condominium condor (cón-) n Ornith. condor conducer -duc-/-duct- v to conduct (1. to guide, lead; 2. to direct; 3. Phys. to transmit); conducer se to conduct oneself; also: to behave Hence: conductibile-conductibilitate; conduction; conductive-conductivitate; conductor-radioconductor etc.; conducto-salveconducto etc.; conducta, reconducer conduct- see conducer conducta n conduct (1. leading, guidance; 2. direction, management; 3. behavior) conductibile adj conductible conductibilitate n conductibility conduction n conduction (1. conductio; 2. [Physiol.) conductive adj conductive conductivitate n conductivity conducto n conduit; conducto auditori auditory duct conductor n conductor (1. one who guides or directs; 2. “railway conductor, bus conductor, etc.”; 3. Phys.) confabular v to confabulate, chat Hence: confabulation; confabulator confabulation n confabulation, chat confabulator n confabulator, chatterer confect- see confic- confecteria (-ía) n confectionery (= confectioner’s trade, shop, etc.) confectero n confectioner confection n 1. making, compounding, etc.; 2. Pharm. confection; 3. readymade apparel, confection confectionar v 1. to make, manufacture, confect; 2. Pharm. to confection (= to make into a confection) confecto n candy; confectionery confectura n jam, preserves confederar v to confederate Hence: confederation; confederate; confederative; confederato confederate 1. pp of confederar; 2. adj confederate confederation n confederation, confederacy confederative adj confederative confederato n confederate, ally; le Confederatos Hist. the Confederates conferentia n 1. conference; 2. lecture conferential adj conferential conferentiar v 1. to confer (= to consult together); 2. to lecture conferer v I. to compare; II. to confer (1. to consult together; 2. to bestow) Hence: conferentia-conferential, conferentiar confess- see confit- confessar v to confess (1. to make a confession of; 2. to hear the confession of) confesse adj confessed, shriven confession n confession (1. “confession to a priest”; 2. acknowledgement, admission of a fault, etc.) confessional¹ adj confessional confessional² n confessional confessionario n confessional, confessionary confessor n confessor (1. priest who hears confessions; 2. Christian who adheres to his faith under persecution) confetti I n confetti; also: a piece of confetti confic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: confection-confectionar; confectura; confecto-confectero, confecteria confidente¹ adj 1. trustful, confiding; 2. confident (= self-confident) confidente² n confidant, confident confidentia n confidence (1. “confidence in someone or something”; 2. thing told in confidence); confidentia in confidence in; voto de confidentia Parl. vote of confidence; facer un confidentia a to make a confidence to; in confidentia in confidence; (persona) de confidentia trustworthy (person) confidential adj confidential (= told or written as a secret) confider v to confide; confider un cosa a un persona to confide something to someone (1. to entrust something to someone; to impart something in confidence to someone; 2. to entrust someone with something); confider in un persona to confide, have faith, in someone Hence: confidente-confidentia-confidential configurar v to form, shape, configure Hence: configuration configuration n configuration confin adj bordering, conterminous Hence: confinio; confinar-confinamento confinamento n confinement (= act of confining, restraining) confinar v 1. to border (upon), be contiguous (to); 2. to confine, restrain; confinar se to seek seclusion, shut oneself up confinio n -; confinios confines (= boundary, frontier) confirmar v to confirm (1. to corroborate, establish; 2. Eccl.) Hence: confirmation; confirmative; confirmator; confirmatori confirmation n confirmation (1. corroboration, establishment; 2. Eccl.) confirmative adj confirmative confirmator n confirmer confirmatori adj corroborative, confirmatory confiscabile adj confiscable confiscar v to confiscate Hence: confiscabile; confiscation; confiscator; confiscatori confiscation n confiscation confiscator n confiscator confiscatori adj confiscatory confit- -fit-/-fess- v in derivatives Hence: confitente; confession-confessionario, confessional; confessor; confesse; confessar confitente n confitent (= one who confesses) conflagrar v to set afire, conflagrate Hence: conflagration conflagration n conflagration conflict- see confliger conflicto n conflict confliger -flig-/-flict- v to conflict Hence: conflicto confluente¹ adj confluent (1. flowing together; 2. Med.) confluente² n 1. confluent; 2. confluence (= place where two or more rivers, etc., unite) confluentia n confluence (1. meeting or junction of two or more rivers; 2. place where two or more rivers unite) confluer v to flow together Hence: confluente-confluentia conformar v 1. to form, shape; 2. to conform, adapt Hence: conformation conformation n conformation (= structure); vitio de conformation malformation, physical defect conforme adj conformable, in conformity; conforme a in conformity with, according to; copia conforme true copy Hence: conformista-nonconformista; conformitate-nonconformitate conformista n conformist conformitate n conformity confortabile¹ adj comfortable (= affording tranquil enjoyment and content) confortabile² n easy chair confortar v 1. to strengthen, fortify; 2. to comfort, console Hence: conforto; confortabile; confortation; reconfortar confortation n (action of) comforting, consoling conforto n comfort (1. consolation; 2. ease of circumstances, sufficiency) confraternal adj confraternal confraternitate n brotherhood, confraternity confratre n confrere confrontar v to confront (1. to bring face to face; 2. to compare) Hence: confrontation confrontation n confrontation confucian adj Confucian confucianismo n Confucianism confuciano n Confucian Confucio npr Confucius 551-478, Chinese philosopher Hence: confucian-confucianismo, confuciano confunder -fund-/-fus- v I. to (cause to) merge, intermingle; II. to confuse (= to fail to distinguish between); III. to confound, confuse (1. to throw into disorder; 2. to bewilder, perplex; also: to baffle) Hence: confusion; confuse confus- see confunder confuse adj confused (1. as in “a confused mass”; 2. disconcerted, embarrassed; also: baffled) confusion n confusion (1. disorder; 2. embarrassment; also: bafflement; 3. Law) confutar v to confute (= to refute) Hence: confutation confutation n confutation congedar v to bow out; dismiss congedo n leave (= permission to depart); prender congedo to take (one’s) leave Hence: congedar congelabile adj congealable congelamento n congealment congelar v to congeal (= to cause to solidify by cooling) Hence: congelamento; congelabile; congelation; congelator congelation n congealment, congelation congelator n congealer congenial adj congenial Hence: congenialitate; incongenial congenialitate n congeniality congenite adj congenital congerer -ger-/-gest- v to congest (= to cause an obstructive accumulation); also: Med. Hence: congerie; congestion-congestionar; congestive congerie n congeries congest- see congerer congestion n congestion; also: Med. congestionar v Med. to congest congestive adj congestive conglomerar v to conglomerate Hence: conglomerato; conglomeration conglomeration n conglomeration conglomerato n conglomerate conglutinar v to glue together, conglutinate Hence: conglutination; conglutinative conglutination n conglutination conglutinative adj conglutinative Congo npr Congo; Congo Belge Belgian Congo; Congo Francese French Congo Hence: congolese congolese adj/n Congoese, Congolese congratular v to rejoice with (someone at good fortune), congratulate Hence: congratulation; congratulatori congratulation n felicitation, congratulation congratulatori adj congratulatory; littera congratulatori letter of congratulation or felicitation congred- -gred-/-gress- v in derivatives Hence: congresso-congressista congregar v to congregate (= to collect into a mass or crowd) Hence: congregation-congregational-congregationalismo, congregationalista congregation n congregation (1. assembly, gathering of people; 2. body of people assembled for religious worship; 3. religious company or order; 4. Committee of the Roman College of Cardinals) congregational adj congregational; also: Eccl. Congregational congregationalismo n Congregationalism congregationalista n Congregationalist congress- see congred- congressista n member of a congress; also: congressman congresso n congress (1. convention, conference; 2. lawmaking body of a republic) congrue adj congruous Hence: congruitate; incongrue-incongruitate congruente 1. ppr of congruer; 2. adj congruent; also: Math. congruentia n congruence; also: Math. congruer v to coincide, harmonize Hence: congrue &: congruente-congruentia, incongruente-incongruentia congruitate n congruity, harmony conic adj conic; section conic Math. conic section conicitate n conicity conifere adj Bot. coniferous (= bearing cones) coniferes npl Bot. Coniferae coniforme adj cone-shaped, coniform conilio n rabbit conirostre adj Zool. conirostral Hence: conirostro conirostro n Zool. coniroster conject- see conjicer conjectura n conjecture conjectural adj conjectural (= based on conjecture) conjecturar v to conjecture, make conjectures conjicer -jic-/ject- v to conjecture, make conjectures Hence: conjectura-conjectural, conjecturar conjugabile adj Gram. conjugable conjugal adj conjugal conjugar v 1. to yoke together; 2. Gram. to conjugate Hence: conjugabile; conjugation-conjugational; conjugate conjugate 1. pp of conjugar; 2. adj Bot. conjugate conjugation n Gram. conjugation conjugational adj Gram. conjugational conjuge (cón-) n spouse, consort Hence: conjugal conjunct- see conjunger conjuncte adj conjunct, conjoint conjunctemente adv conjointly, conjunctly, jointly, together; conjunctemente con in conjunction with, together with conjunction n conjunction (1. union; 2. Astron.; 3. Gram.) conjunctiva n Anat. conjunctiva Hence: conjunctivitis conjunctive adj conjunctive, connective conjunctivitis (-ítis) n conjunctivitis conjunctivo n Gram. subjunctive (mood) conjunctor n conjoiner conjunctura n 1. Anat. articulation, joint; 2. conjuncture, juncture conjunger -jung-/junct- v to conjoin, unite, combine Hence: conjunction; conjunctive-conjunctivo, conjunctiva &; conjunctor; conjunctura; conjuncte conjurar v 1. to conspire, plot together; 2. to entreat, beseech, conjure Hence: conjuration conjuration n 1. conspiracy; 2. (solemn) entreaty connatural adj inborn, natural, connatural connecter -nect-/-nex- v to connect Hence: connexion; connexive; connexe; connective connective adj connective; texito connective Anat. connective tissue connex- see connecter connexe adj connected connexion n connection, connexion (= union) connexive adj connective conniventia n connivance conniver v to connive Hence: conniventia connubial adj connubial connubio n marriage, matrimony Hence: connubial cono n cone (1. Math.; 2. Bot.) Hence: conic-conicitate; conifere; coniforme etc. conquest- see conquirer conquesta n conquest (1. act of conquering a country, etc.; 2. conquered territory, etc.) conquirente n conqueror conquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v to conquer (= to gain dominion over) Hence: conquirente; conquesta; conquisitor conquisit- see conquirer conquisitor n conqueror consanguinee adj consanguineous consanguinitate n consanguinity (= blood relationship) conscie adj -; conscie de conscious of consciente adj conscious Hence: conscientia &; inconsciente-inconscientia; subconsciente-subconscientia conscientia n 1. consciousness; 2. conscience; caso de conscientia matter of conscience; libertate de conscientia freedom of religion; sin conscientia unscrupulous; perder conscientia to faint, lose consciousness Hence: conscientiose conscientiose adj conscientious conscriber -scrib-/-script- v to enroll, conscript Hence: conscription; conscripto conscript- see conscriber conscription n Mil. conscription conscripto n Mil. conscript consecrar v to consecrate (1. to make sacred or holy; 2. to dedicate to some purpose; 3. to sanction) Hence: consecration; consecrator consecration n consecration (1. action of consecrating; 2. R.C.Ch. Consecration; 3. sanction) consecrator n consecrator consecut- see consequer consecutive adj 1. consecutive, successive; 2. consequent, resulting consens- see consentir consenso n consensus Hence: consensual consensu- see consenso consensual adj Law consensual consentimento n consent consentir -sent-/-sens- v to consent Hence: consentimento; consenso & consequente¹ adj 1. consequent (= following as a result or conclusion); 2. consistent (in reasoning, behavior, etc.) consequente² n consequent (1. Math.; 2. apodosis of a conditional proposition); per consequente consequently consequentia n consequence (1. outcome, result; 2. inference); in consequentia in consequence, accordingly; esser de consequentia to be of consequence, be important; in consequentia de in consequence of consequential adj consequential consequer -sequ-/-secut- v to be the consequence of Hence: consequente-consequentia-consequential-inconsequential, inconsequente-inconsequentia; consecutive conserva n Pharm. conserve; conservas preserves, canned goods, etc.; in conserva canned, preserved conservabile adj conservable conservar v to conserve (1. to preserve from harm; 2. to keep, retain); conservar (fructos, etc.) to preserve (fruit, etc.); (persona) ben conservate well-preserved (person) Hence: conserva; conservabile; conservation; conservative; conservator; conservatori; conservatorio conservation n conservation, preservation; conservation del energia conservation of energy conservative adj conservative (= conserving, preserving) conservator n 1. conservator (= one who conserves, preserves); 2. Pol. conservative conservatori adj conservatory, conservative conservatorio n conservatory (1. Mus.; 2. greenhouse) considerabile adj considerable considerar v 1. to consider (= to give consideration to); 2. to esteem, think highly of; considerar como to consider (= to view as, judge to be, etc.); toto (ben) considerate all things considered; considerante que considering that Hence: considerabile; consideration; considerate-inconsiderate; reconsiderar considerate I. pp of considerar; II. adj 1. circumspect, prudent; 2. esteemed consideration n consideration (1. act of considering; 2. esteem); in consideration de in consideration of, on account of; esser sin consideration to be inconsiderate; prender in consideration to take into consideration consignar v to consign (1. to deposit; 2. Com. Hence: consignation; consignator; consignatario consignatario n Com. consignee consignation n 1. consignation (= act of consigning or depositing); 2. consignment consignator n consigner consiliabile adj advisable consiliar v to counsel, advise consiliator n counsellor, adviser consiliero n 1. counsellor, adviser; 2. councillor; consiliero municipal town councillor consilio n 1. counsel, piece of advice; 2. council (= a body of advisers); also: board (as in “board of directors”); prender consilio de un persona to seek someone’s advice; consilio de administration board of directors; consilio de guerra 1. council of war; 2. court-martial; consilio de ministros the Cabinet; sala del consilio board-room Hence: consiliero; consiliar-consiliabile, consiliator consistente I. ppr of consister; II. adj consistent (1. possessing firmness or coherence; 2. accordant, congruous) consistentia n consistency (1. degree of firmness or density; 2. congruity, harmony of parts) consister v to consist; consister de to consist of; consister in to consist in Hence: consistente-consistentia, inconsistente-inconsistentia; consistorio & consistorial adj Eccl. consistorial consistorio n Eccl. consistory Hence: consistorial consociar v to consociate (= to bring into consociation) Hence: consociation consociation n consociation consola n console (1. support in the form of a wall bracket; 2. console table) consolabile adj consolable consolar v to console, comfort Hence: consolabile-inconsolabile; consolation; consolator; consolatori; consolate-disconsolate, inconsolate consolate 1. pp of consolar; 2. adj consoled, comforted consolation n consolation consolator n consoler, comforter consolatori adj consolatory, comforting consolida (-só-) n Bot. comfrey, consolida consolidar v to consolidate (= to strengthen); debita consolidate funded debt Hence: consolida; consolidation; consolidative consolidation n consolidation (= strengthening) consolidative adj consolidative consommé F n consommé consonante¹ 1. ppr of consonar; 2. adj Phonet. consonant consonante² n consonant consonar v to be consonant, harmonize Hence: consonante¹-inconsonante, consonante²-semiconsonante consorte n 1. consort; 2. associate (= partner, confederate); prince consorte prince consort conspicue adj conspicuous (= eminent, distinguished) Hence: inconspicue conspirar v to conspire (1. to act together; 2. to plot) Hence: conspiration; conspirator conspiration n 1. concerted action; 2. conspiracy, plot conspirator n conspirator, plotter conspuer v to spit upon (contemptuously); also: to despise constante¹ adj 1. constant; 2. established (as in “established fact”) Hence: constantia; inconstante-inconstantia constante² n Math. constant constantia¹ n constancy Constantia² npr Constance (1. Geog.; 2. nprf); Laco de Constantia Lake of Constance constantinian adj Constantinian Constantino nprm Constantine Hence: constantinian; Constantinopole etc. Constantinopole npr Constantinople Hence: constantinopolita-constantinopolitan constantinopolita n Constantinopolite (= inhabitant of Constantinople) constantinopolitan adj of Constantinople constar v to be (an) established (fact) Hence: constante & constat (cóns-) n Law constat Hence: constatar constatar v to establish (as a fact); also: to state constellar v to star, constellate Hence: constellation; constellate constellate 1. pp of constellar; 2. adj constellate, (set) in a constellation constellation n Astron. constellation consternar v to dismay, appall Hence: consternation consternation n consternation constipar v to constipate Hence: constipation; constipate constipate 1. pp of constipar; 2. adj constipated, costive constipation n constipation constituente adj constituent (1. component; 2. having the power to frame or alter a political constitution) constituer -stitu-/-stitut- v I. to constitute (1. to make up; 2. to appoint; 3. to set up, establish); II. to settle (as in “to settle an annuity upon someone”) Hence: constituente; constitution-constitutional, constitutionalitate, anticonstitutional, inconstitutional-inconstitutionalitate; constitutive; constitutor; reconstituer-reconstitution constitut- see constituer constitution n I. constitution (1. action of constituting; 2. law, decree; 3. “political constitution”; 4. composition; 5. physical make-up of a person); II. settling, settlement (as in “the settlement of an annuity upon someone”) constitutional adj constitutional (= in conformity with the constitution of a nation) constitutionalitate n constitutionality constitutive adj constitutive (= essential) constitutor n constitutor (= one who constitutes) constrict- see constringer constriction n constriction constrictive adj constrictive constrictor n Anat. constrictor constringente 1. ppr of constringer; 2. adj constringent constringer -string-/-strict- v constrain (1. to compel; 2. to compress, clasp tightly) Hence: constringente; constriction; constrictive; constrictor construct- see construer construction n construction (1. act of constructing; 2. thing constructed) constructive adj constructive constructor n constructor construer -stru-/-struct- v 1. to construct; 2. to construe Hence: construction; constructive; constructor; reconstruer-reconstruction consubstantial adj Theol. consubstantial Hence: consubstantialitate consubstantialitate n Theol. consubstantiality consubstantiation n Theol. consubstantiation consuete adj accustomed, usual, wonted Hence: consuetude-consuetudinari consuetude n consuetude, custom consuetudinari adj consuetudinary, customary; derecto consuetudinari common law consul- -sul-/-sult- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: consultor; jurisconsulto etc.; consultar-consulta, consultation, consultative consular adj consular (1. Hist.; 2. Service) consulato n consulate (1. Hist.; 2. Service) consule n consul (1. Hist.; 2. Service) Hence: consulato; consular; proconsule-proconsulato consult- see consul- consulta n consultation, deliberation consultar v to consult (1. to confer; 2. to ask advice of) consultation n consultation, deliberation consultative adj consultative, advisory consultor n adviser, consultant consumer -sum-/-sumpt- v to consume; consumer se de to be consumed with Hence: consumo; consumibile; consumption; consumptive; consumitor consumibile adj consumable consumitor n consumer (1. one who destroys or uses up; 2. Com.) consummar v to consummate Hence: consummation; consummator; consummate consummate adj consummate consummation n consummation (= completion, fulfillment) consummator n consummator consumo n consumption (= process of consuming; also: the amount consumed) consumpt- see consumer consumption n consumption (1. act of consuming; 2. Pathol.) consumptive adj consumptive cont- see contra- contabile¹ adj bookkeeping, accounting; experto contabile accountant Hence: contabilitate contabile² n accountant contabilitate n bookkeeping, accountancy contact- see continger contacto n contact; in contacto in contact, in touch contagion n contagion (= transmission of a disease by contact) Hence: contagiose contagiose adj contagious contal adj of an earl or count, comital contaminabile adj contaminable contaminar v to contaminate Hence: contaminabile; contamination; contaminator; incontaminate; discontaminar-discontamination contamination n contamination (= act of contaminating) contaminator n contaminator contante 1. ppr of contar; 2. adj -; moneta contante cash, ready money contar v 1. to count; 2. to tell, relate; contar super to count on Hence: conto; contante; contabile &; contator; discontar & contato n county, earldom contator n 1. counter (= person or thing that counts); 2. meter (for gas, electricity, etc.); contator Geiger Phys. Geiger counter conte n earl, count Hence: contessa; contato; contal; viceconte etc. contemner -temn-/-tempt- v to view with contempt, contemn Hence: contemptibile; contemptor; contempto-contemptuose contemplar v to contemplate (= to gaze upon or view thoughtfully) Hence: contemplation; contemplative; contemplator contemplation n contemplation (1. act of gazing upon or viewing thoughtfully; 2. meditation on spiritual things) contemplative adj contemplative contemplator n contemplator contemporanee adj contemporaneous, contemporary Hence: contemporaneitate; contemporaneo contemporaneitate n contemporaneousness contemporaneo n contemporary contempt- see contemner contemptibile adj contemptible contempto n contempt contemptor n contemner, despiser contemptuose adj contemptuous contendente n contester, contender contender -tend-/-tent- v to contend (= to fight, struggle, dispute, etc.) Hence: contendente; contention-contentiose; contenditor contenditor n contester, contender content- see contender; continer contentabile adj contentable (= easily contented) contentamento n contentment, content contentar v to content; contentar se de or con to be content with contente adj content, contented; contente de satisfied with Hence: contentar-contentamento, contentabile-incontentabile; discontente-discontentar-discontentamento; malcontente; miscontente; contento¹; contento²-discontento contention n 1. exertion (of faculties); 2. contention (= act of arguing, disputing) contentiose adj contentious (1. quarrelsome, fond of arguing; 2. involving contention in a dispute) contento¹ n content, contents contento² n content, contentment conter- -ter-/-trit- v in derivatives Hence: contrition; contrite contermine adj conterminous, bordering contessa n countess contestabile adj contestable contestante n contestant (as in “the contestant of a will”) contestar v to contest (= to call in question) Hence: contestante; contestabile-incontestabile-incontestabilitate; contestation contestation n 1. contestation; 2. controversy, contest contexer -tex-/-text- v to interweave Hence: contextura; contexto context- see contexer contexto n context contextura n contexture contigue adj contiguous, adjoining Hence: contiguitate contiguitate n contiguity continental adj continental (= pertaining to, or characteristic of, a continent) continente¹ adj 1. continent; 2. not intermittent continente² n continent (= one of the six great masses of land on the earth) continentia n continence continer -tin-/-tent- v 1. to contain (= to hold, comprise); 2. to control, restrain; continer se to contain oneself Hence: continente-continentia, incontinente-incontinentia, continente²-continental; contente & contingente¹ 1. ppr of continger; 2. adj contingent (= of uncertain occurrence) contingente² n contingent (1. accidental or unexpected event; 2. share, quota) contingentia n contingency (1. quality of being contingent or accidental; 2. accidental or unexpected event) continger -ting-/-tact- v 1. to touch, be in contact with; 2. to happen (accidentally) Hence: contingente-contengentia; contacto continuabile adj continuable continuar v to continue; continuar a facer un cosa to continue to do something continuation n continuation continuative adj continuative (= expressing or making for continuity) continuator n continuator, continuer continue adj continuous; currente continue Elec. continuous current; febre continue continued fever; fraction continue Math. continued fraction Hence: continuitate; continuar-continuabile, continuation, continuative, continuator; discontinue-discontinuitate, discontinuar-discontinuation continuitate n continuity (1. continuousness; 2. continuum); solution de continuitate solution of continuity (1. Med.; 2. interruption) conto n I. account (1. calculation; 2. Com.); II. story, tale; conto currente current account; dar conto de to account for; a conto Com. on account; a conto de Com. to the account of contornar v 1. to round; to go, move, or pass around; 2. to outline (= to trace the outline or contour of) Hence: contorno contorno n contour contorquer -torqu-/-tort- v to contort; contorquer se to writhe (as in “to writhe in agony”) Hence: contortion contort- see contorquer contortion n contortion, twisting contra¹ I. prep 1. opposite, facing; 2. against; II. adv 1. opposite, facing, etc.; 2. on the contrary Hence: contrari &; incontrar & contra² n Fencing counter contra- prefixo contra-, counter- (= against, opposing) Hence: contrabalancia etc.; contradicer etc.; controlo etc. contrabalancia n counterbalance contrabalanciar v to counterbalance contrabandar v 1. to trade in contraband; 2. to smuggle (= to practice smuggling) contrabandero n 1. contrabandist; 2. smuggler contrabando n contraband (1. smuggling; 2. smuggled goods); facer (le) contrabando to smuggle (= to practice smuggling); contrabando de guerra contraband of war Hence: contrabandero; contrabandar contrabasso n Mus. double bass, contrabass contract- see contraher contractante adj/n contracting (party) contractar v to contract (= to enter into a contract) contractile adj contractile contractilitate n contractility contraction n contraction (1. shortening; shrinkage; 2. as in “contraction of marriage”; 3. as in “contraction of a debt or disease”) contractive adj contractive contracto n contract contractual adj contractual contractura n Med. contracture contradansa n contredance contradicer -dic-/-dict- v to contradict Hence: contradiction; contradictor; contradictori contradict- see contradicer contradiction n contradiction (1. act of contradicting; 2. inconsistency); spirito de contradiction spirit of contradiction; esser in contradiction con to be at variance with contradictor n gainsayer, contradicter, contradictor contradictori adj contradictory, contradicting; (judicio) contradictori (judgment) after the hearing of all parties concerned contrafacer -fac-/-fact- v to counterfeit (1. to feign, imitate, mimic; 2. to forge) Hence: contrafaction; contrafactor; contrafacte contrafact- see contrafacer contrafacte adj 1. counterfeit, forged; 2. deformed, misshapen contrafaction n forgery (1. counterfeiting; 2. counterfeit) contrafactor n counterfeiter; forger contraforte n Arch. buttress contrafuga n Mus. counterfugue contrahente n contracting party contraher -trah-/-tract- v to contract (1. to draw together, make smaller or narrower; 2. to enter into with mutual obligations; 3. to incur, acquire); contraher matrimonio to contract marriage or matrimony; contraher se to contract, shrink Hence: contrahente; contractile-contractilitate; contraction; contractive; contractura; contracto-contractual, contractar-contractante, quasi-contracto etc. contralto n Mus. contralto contramandar v to countermand (= to cancel by giving a contrary order) contramarca n countermark, counterstamp contramarcar v to countermark, counterstamp contramarcha (-sh-) n Mil. countermarch contramarchar (-sh-) v to countermarch contraoffensiva n counteroffensive contraordine n countermand, counterorder contrapesar v to counterbalance, counterpoise contrapeso n counterbalance; counterpoise; counterweight contraponer -pon-/-posit- v to set over against, oppose Hence: contraposition contraposit- see contraponer contraposition n contraposition, antithesis contrapunctista n contrapuntist contrapunctistic adj contrapuntal contrapuncto n Mus. counterpoint Hence: contrapunctista-contrapunctistic contrarevolution n counterrevolution contrari adj contrary (= opposed in situation, direction, aim, etc.) Hence: contrarietate; contrariar; subcontrari; contrario contrariar v to thwart, oppose, run counter to contrarietate n l . contrariety; 2. adversity, mishap contrario n contrary; al contrario on the contrary contraronda n counterround contrascarpa n Mil. counterscarp contrasenso n misconception, misinterpretation contrasignar v to countersign Hence: contrasigno contrasigno n countersign (= watchword, password) contraspionage (-aje) n counterespionage contrastar v to contrast (= to form a contrast) Hence: contrasto contrasto n contrast contratempore n 1. mishap; 2. Mus. syncopation (= rhythm in syncopated time); a contratempore at the wrong moment contravallation n Fortif. contravallation contraveneno n antidote; also: counterpoison contravenir -ven-/-vent- v -; contravenir a to contravene (= to act contrary to) Hence: contravention; contraventor contravent- see contravenir contravention n contravention contraventor n contravener contravisita (-ví-) n Mil., etc. check inspection contribuente n contributor (= one who contributes) contribuer -tribu-/-tribut- v to contribute (= to furnish as a share); contribuer a to contribute to Hence: contribuente; contribution; contributive contribut- see contribuer contribution n contribution (1. money, help, etc., contributed; 2. tax, levy) contributive adj contributive contristar v to sadden, make sad contrit- see conter- contrite adj contrite contrition n contrition controlar v to check, verify, also: to control, have or keep under control controlator n examiner, inspector, etc. (= person who checks or verifies); also: controller, comptroller controlo n (act of) checking, verifying; also: control, check Hence: controlar-controlator controvers- see controverter controverse adj controversial controversia n controversy controversista n controversialist controverter -vert-/-vers- v to controvert Hence: controvertibile-incontrovertibile; controverse-controversia-controversista controvertibile adj controvertible, controversial contumace adj contumacious Hence: contumacia contumacia n contumacy (1. pertinacious resistance to authority; 2. wilful disobedience to the summons or order of a court); (sententia) in contumacia (judgment) by default, in contumaciam contunder -tund-/-tus- v to contuse, bruise Hence: contusion contus- see contunder contusion n contusion, bruise convalescente¹ 1. ppr of convalescer; 2. adj convalescent convalescente² n convalescent convalescentia n convalescence convalescer v to convalesce Hence: convalescente-convalescentia conveller -vell-/-vuls- v to convulse Hence: convulsion-convulsionari, convulsionario; convulsive; convulse convenibile adj suitable, fit conveniente adj proper, decent convenientia n 1. suitability, convenience; 2. propriety (= correctness of behavior); maritage de convenientia marriage of convenience convenir -ven-/-vent- v 1. to convene, come together; 2. to agree (= to come to an agreement); 3. to suit (= to be fitting); il conveni de (facer lo) it is fitting, advisable, to (do it) Hence: conveniente-convenientia, inconveniente-inconvenientia; convenibile; convention-conventional-conventionalismo, conventionalista; convento &; disconvenir-disconvenientia convent- see convenir conventiculo n conventicle convention n convention (1. assembly; 2. agreement 3. conventional custom) conventional adj conventional conventionalismo n conventionalism conventionalista n conventionalist convento n convent Hence: conventiculo; conventual conventu- see convento conventual adj conventual convergente 1. ppr of converger; 2. adj convergent convergentia n convergence, convergency (= process or fact of converging) converger v to converge (= to tend to come together in a point) Hence: convergente-convergentia convers- see converter conversabile adj conversable (= sociable, affable) conversar v to converse Hence: conversabile; conversation conversation n conversation conversion n I. conversion (1. change, transmutation; 2. change to another religion, belief, opinion, etc.); II. Mil. wheel converso n 1. Eccl. lay brother; 2. convert converter -vert-/-vers- v to convert (1. to change, transmute; 2. to change to another religion, belief, opinion, etc.) Hence: convertimento; convertibile-convertibilitate, inconvertibile-inconvertibilitate; conversion; converso; conversar & convertibile adj convertible convertibilitate n convertibility convertimento n (act of) converting, conversion convexe adj convex Hence: convexitate convexitate n convexity conviar v to convoy Hence: convio convict- see convincer conviction n conviction (= settled belief) convicto n (one) condemned, convicted; also: convict convincer -vinc-/-vict- v 1. to convince; 2. to convict (= to prove guilty) Hence: convincimento; conviction; convicto convincimento n convincement convio (-vío) n convoy (1. act of convoying; 2. protecting escort; 3. convoyed vessel, fleet, train, party, etc.) convitar v 1. to invite; 2. to incite, spur Hence: convitato convitato n (invited) guest conviva n table companion Hence: convival convival adj convivial conviver v to live together convocar v to convoke, call together Hence: convocation; convocator convocation n convocation (= action of convoking or calling together) convocator n convoker convolut- see convolver convolute adj convolute convolver -volv-/-volut- v to convolve, convolute Hence: convolvulo &: convolute convolvulaceas npl Bot. Convolvulaceae convolvulacee adj Bot. convolvulaceous convolvulo n Bot. convolvulus; also: morning-glory Hence: convolvulacee-convolvulaceas convoyar v Mil. to convoy Hence: convoyo convoyo (-vó-) n 1. Mil. convoy; 2. R.R. train; convoyo funebre funeral procession convuls- see conveller convulse adj convulsed convulsion n convulsion; convulsiones convulsions, spasm convulsionari adj convulsionary, convulsive convulsionario n Relig. Convulsionary convulsive adj convulsive coolie A n coolie cooperar v to co-operate Hence: cooperation; cooperative-cooperativa: cooperator cooperation n co-operation (= act of cooperating) cooperativa n co-operative cooperative adj co-operative (= willing to co-operate) cooperator n co-operator cooptar v to coopt Hence: cooptation cooptation n cooption, cooptation coordinar v to coordinate Hence: coordination; coordinator; coordinate-coordinatas coordinatas npl Math. coordinates coordinate adj coordinated; propositiones coordinate coordinate clauses coordination n coordination coordinator n coordinator Copenhagen (-há-) npr Copenhagen coperculo n cover, lid coperifoco n curfew coperilecto n coverlet, bedspread, counterpane coperir -per-/-pert- v to cover (1. to place or spread something on or over; 2. Breeding); coperir un foco to cover or bank a fire; coperir (le expensas, etc.) to cover (the expenses, etc.) Hence: coperculo; copertor; copertura; coperto; discoperir &; recoperir; coperifoco etc. copernican adj Copernican Copernico, Nicolaus (-pér-, -láus) npr Nikolaus Copernicus Polish astronomer Hence: copernican copert- see coperir coperto n table china and silver; cover (as in “cover charge”) copertor n 1. coverer; 2. studhorse, stud ram, etc. copertura n cover; copertura (de lana, etc.) (woolen, etc.) blanket; copertura de lecto bedspread copia n 1. plenty, abundance, copiousness; 2. copy (= reproduction); 3. Photog. print Hence: copista; copiose-copiositate; copiar-copiator; cornucopia etc. copiar v 1. to copy; 2. Photog. to print copiator n copier copiose adj copious (= plentiful) copiositate n abundance, copiousness copista n copyist coproprietario n co-owner, coproprietor coproprietate n co-ownership, coproprietorship copula (có-) n I. Gram. copula; II. copulation (= sexual union); III. couple (1. pair; 2. Mech.) Hence: copular-copulation, copulative; accopular-accopulamento, disaccopular copular v 1. to join, unite (= to bring or put together); 2. to mate (= to bring together for breeding); copular se to copulate, mate copulation n copulation (= sexual union) copulative adj 1. connective; 2. Gram. copulative copyright A n copyright coquetta n coquette coquettar v to coquet, coquette coquette adj coquet, coquettish Hence: coquettar-coquetteria; coquetta coquetteria (-ía) n coquetry cor- see con- corac- n in compounds coraco- (= crow, raven) Hence: nycticorace etc. ... corage (-aje) n courage Hence: coragiose; discoragiar-discoragiamento; incoragiar-incoragiamento coragiose (-jo-) adj courageous corallero n coral grinder coralliforme n coralliform corallin adj coralline corallina n Zool. coralline corallo n coral Hence: corallero; corallin; corallina; coralliforme etc. coram (có-) 1. adv in one’s presence, openly, publicly; 2. prep in the presence of corbata n basket (= basketful) corbe n basket; corbe de papiro waste-basket Hence: corbata; corbetta; corbero; corberia corberia (-ía) n basketry corbero n basketmaker corbetta n small basket corcar v to cork (as in “to cork a bottle”) corco n cork (1. bark of the cork oak; 2. cork stopper) Hence: corcar-discorcar; tiracorcos etc. corda n cord, rope, etc.; also: twine, string, etc. Hence: cordage; cordon-acordonar; cordar cordage (-aje) n Naut. cordage cordar v to cord (1. as in “to cord a fabric”; 2. to bind with cords) corde n heart; also: Cards heart, card of the suit of hearts; al fundo del corde at the bottom of one’s heart; corde (de un malo, etc.) heart or core (of an apple, etc.); de bon corde gladly, willingly; de tote (le) corde wholeheartedly Hence: cordial &; concorde &; discorde &; accordar &; recordar; cordiforme etc.; misericorde etc. cordi- see corde cordial¹ adj cordial (1. hearty, friendly; 2. stimulating) Hence: cordialitate; cordial² cordial² n cordial (= stimulating beverage) cordialitate n cordiality cordiforme adj heart-shaped, cordiform cordillera H n cordillera (= mountain range); Cordillera del Andes Cordillera of the Andes; Cordilleras Cordilleras cordon n I. (small) cord; II. cordon (1. small braid worn as an ornament or badge; 2. Mil.); III. lace, string (as in “shoe lace”, “corset string,” etc.); cordon sanitari sanitary cordon; cordon umbilical navel string, umbilical cord Cordova (cór-) npr Cordova Hence: cordovan-cordovano cordovan adj 1. Cordovan (= pertaining to Cordova); 2. cordovan (= made of cordovan leather) cordovano n 1. Cordovan (= native of Cordova); 2. cordovan (leather) Corea (-éa) npr Korea Hence: corean-coreano corean adj Korean coreano n Korean (1. Korean person; 2. Korean language) coriacee adj coriaceous corinthie adj Corinthian corinthio n Corinthian; Epistolas al Corinthios Epistles to the Corinthians Corintho npr Corinth; uva de Corintho currant (= small seedless raisin used in cooking) Hence: corinthie-corinthio corio n leather; corio capillute scalp; corio vernissate patent leather Hence: coriacee; excoriar & cornalina n Mineral. cornelian cornamusa n bagpipe(s) cornar v I. to sound a horn; II. to horn (1. to furnish with horns; 2. to gore with the horns) cornea n cornea cornee adj horny cornetta n I. small horn, trumpet; II. cornet (1. Mus.; 2. Mil.; 3. Naut. burgee); III. standard (of cavalry) Hence: cornettista; saxcornetta etc. cornettista n cornettist cornice¹ n Ornith. crow Hence: cornicula cornice² n Arch. cornice cornichon F n gherkin cornicula n Ornith. crow corno n horn (1. “horn of cattle, sheep, goats, etc.”; 2. material of which horns are composed; 3. Entom. feeler, antenna; 4. Mus.); portar cornos to be a cuckold; corno de chassa hunting horn; corno anglese Mus. English horn; corno del abundantia cornucopia, horn of plenty Hence: cornetta &; cornalina; cornee-cornea; cornute; cornar; discornar; cornucopia etc.; bicorne etc.; bicornute etc.; Capricorno etc.; saxcorno etc. cornu- see corno cornucopia n cornucopia cornute adj horned; argumento cornute (sophistical) dilemma corolla n Bot. corolla Hence: corollate; corollifere; corolliforme etc. corollario n Math. corollary corollate adj Bot. corollate, corollated corollifere adj Bot. corolliferous corolliforme adj Bot. corolliform corona n 1. wreath; 2. crown; 3. Fin. crown, krone, etc.; 4. Astron. corona; 5. Veter. coronet Hence: coronal; coronari; coronar-coronamento, coronation; discoronar coronal adj coronal (1. crown; 2. Anat.); osso coronal frontal bone coronamento n coronation coronar v to crown coronari adj crown, coronary; venas coronari coronary veins coronation n coronation corp- see corpore corporal adj corporal, bodily corporalitate n corporality, corporeality corporar v to form into a body corporation n corporation, guild corporative adj corporate, corporative corporatura n build, frame corpore n body (1. as in “body and soul”; 2. “body of a garment”; 3. matter, substance; 4. group, corps; also: collection, corpus); (luctar) corpore a corpore (to fight) hand to hand; in corpore in a body all together; corpore (del nave) (ship’s) hull Hence: corporal-corporalitate, incorporal-incorporalitate; corporee-corporeitate, incorporee-incorporeitate; corporar-corporation, corporative, corporatura; incorporar &; corpusculo &; corpulente & corporee adj corporeal (1. material; 2. corporal, bodily) corporeitate n corporeity corps F n Mil. corps; corps de armea Mil. army corps corpulente adj corpulent Hence: corpulentia corpulentia n corpulence corpus- see corpore corpuscular adj corpuscular corpusculo n corpuscle Hence: corpuscular corpus delicti L Law corpus delicti correct- see corriger correcte adj correct (1. proper; 2. right, accurate) correctessa n correctness correction n correction (1. action of setting right; 2. rebuke, punishment); domo de correction reformatory correctional adj correctional (as in “correctional institutions”) corrective adj corrective correctivo n corrective corrector n 1. corrector; 2. proofreader correctori adj correctory, corrective corregia n strap (= band, thong) correlatar v to correlate correlation n correlation correlative adj correlative correligionario n co-religionist correspondente¹ 1. ppr of corresponder; 2. adj correspondent, corresponding correspondente² n correspondent correspondentia n correspondence (1. conformity; 2. exchange of letters; 3. letters, mail) corresponder v I. to correspond (1. to be in conformity; 2. to communicate by exchange of letters); II. to respond (= to react sympathetically); corresponder a to correspond to or with Hence: correspondente-correspondentia corridor n corridor, hallway corriger (-rig-/-rect-] v to correct (1. to set right; 2. to chastise); corriger se to reform (= to become better) Hence: corrigibile-incorrigibile-incorrigibilitate; correction-correctional, incorrection; corrective-correctivo; corrector; correctori; correcte-correctessa, incorrecte corrigibile adj corrigible (= capable of being set right or reformed) corroborante n corroborant (= strengthproducing medicine) corroborar v 1. to strengthen, make strong; 2. to corroborate Hence: corroborante; corroboration; corroborative corroboration n 1. act of strengthening or making strong; 2. corroboration corroborative adj 1. strengthening, making strong; 2. corroborative corroder -rod-/-ros- v to corrode (= to eat away gradually) Hence: corrosion; corrosive corros- see corroder corrosion n corrosion corrosive adj corrosive corrugar v to wrinkle (up), corrugate; also: to crease, crumple, etc. Hence: corrugation corrugation n corrugation corrumper -rump-/-rupt- v I. to rot, cause to decay; II. to corrupt (1. to make evil or wicked; 2. to bribe; 3. to make incorrect, falsify) Hence: corruptibile-corruptibilitate, incorruptibile-incorruptibilitate; corruption; corruptor; corrupte-incorrupte corrupt- see corrumper corrupte adj 1. rotten, decayed, tainted, infeeted, etc; 2. corrupt corruptibile adj 1. perishable, subject to decay; 2. corruptible corruptibilitate n corruptibility corruption n I. decay, taint, etc.; II. corruption (1. depravity; 2. bribery; 3. as in “corruption of a text or of a style”) corruptor n corrupter corsage F n bodice, corsage corset F n corset, girdle Hence: corsetero corsetero n corset maker corte n court (1. courtyard; 2. “court of a sovereign”; 3. Law; 4. courtship, wooing; corte de appello court of appeal; facer le corte a (un prince) to pay one’s court or homage to (a sovereign); facer le corte a (un dama) to court, woo, pay attention to (a young lady); corte de recreation playground Hence: cortese & cortes H npl Cortes cortesana n courtesan cortesano n courtier cortesar v to court (1. try to gain the favor of by attention or flattery; 2. to woo) cortese adj courteous Hence: cortesano; cortesana; cortesia; cortesar; discortese-discortesia cortesia (-ía) n courtesy (= graceful politeness) cortical adj cortical cortice (cór-) n 1. Bot. bark; 2. Anat. cortex Hence: cortical; corticose; decorticar-decortication corticose adj Bot. corticate, corticose cortina n curtain (1. as in “window curtain,” “bed curtain”; 2. Fortif.) Hence: cortinar; incortinar cortinar v Fortif. to encurtain corvetta n corvette corvin adj corvine; nigre corvin raven black corvo n raven; crow; Corvo Astron. Corvus; corvo marin cormorant Hence: corvin cosa n thing; alicun cosa something, anything cosecante n Trig. cosecant cosina n cousin (= daughter of one’s uncle or aunt) cosino n cousin (= son of one’s uncle or aunt) Hence: cosina cosinus (-sí-) n Math. cosine cosmetic adj cosmetic Hence: cosmetico; cosmetica cosmetica n cosmetics cosmetico n cosmetic cosmic adj cosmic (= relating to the universe) cosmo n cosmos (1. universe; 2. orderly whole) Hence: cosmic; cosmogonia etc; cosmographo etc.; cosmologo etc.; cosmorama etc.; macrocosmo etc. cosmogonia (-ía) n cosmogony (= theory of the generation of the universe) Hence: cosmogonic cosmogonic adj cosmogonal, cosmogonic cosmographia (-ía) n cosmography (= description of the universe or of the earth) cosmographic adj cosmographic, cosmographical cosmographo (-mó-) n cosmographer Hence: cosmographia-cosmographic cosmologia (-ía) n cosmology cosmologic adj cosmological cosmologo (-mó-) n cosmologist Hence: cosmologia; cosmologic cosmopolita n/adj cosmopolitan, cosmopolite Hence: cosmopolitismo cosmopolitismo n cosmopolitanism, cosmopolitism cosmorama n cosmorama cossinetto n 1. small cushion; also: pincushion, pad etc.; 2. Mech. bearing; 3. R.R. rail chair; cossinetto de ballas ball bearing cossino n cushion (= pillow to sit, lie or kneel on) Hence: cossinetto costa n 1. Anat. rib; 2. slope (of hill); 3. coast, seashore Hence: costal-intercostal, supercostal, sternocostal etc.; costari; costear; accostar &; guardacostas etc. costal adj Anat. costal costar v to cost Hence: costo-costose costari adj coastal Costa Rica H npr Costa Rica costear v to coast along, sail along (the coast); costear (un foresta, monte, etc.) to skirt (a forest, mountain, etc.) costo n cost (= price paid or charged); a omne costo, a tote costo at all costs, at any cost costose adj costly (= costing much) costumar v to costume costumari adj customary costume n 1. custom, usage; 2. etc. costume; de costume usually; haber le costume de (facer un cosa) to be in the habit of (doing something), to be accustomed to (do something) Hence: costumari; costumar; accostumar & cotangente n Math. cotangent cotelette F n cutlet, chop cotillon F n cotillion, cotillon coton n cotton (1. cotton plant; 2. cotton fiber); coton hydrophile absorbent cotton; filo de coton cotton thread Hence: cotonari; cotoniero cotonari adj cotton (= having to do with cotton) cotoniero n cotton shrub, cotton plant cotta n habit, gown, etc.; also: coat, tunic; cotta de armas tunic (worn over armor) tabard; cotta de malia coat of mail cotutor n Law coguardian, cotutor coulisse F n 1. Theat. wing, side, scene; 2. Fin. outside market, free market; also: curb market Coulomb, Charles Augustin npr physicist after whom the “coulomb” is named; lege de Coulomb Coulomb’s law Hence: coulomb coulomb (culómb) n Elec. coulomb coupé F n coupé (1. four-wheeled closed carriage with a seat for two people inside and a seat for the driver outside; 2. closed, two-door automobile; 3. railroad compartment) coupon F n Fin. coupon covar v to brood, sit on (eggs); also: to hatch Hence: covator; covatrice; covata covata n brood (= hatch of birds) covator n brooder (= bird that sits on eggs) covatrice n brooder (= female bird that sits on eggs; also: incubator) coxa n 1. hip; hip joint; thigh Hence: coxal; coxalgia etc. coxal adj hip, of the hip; coxal coxalgia (-ía) n coxalgia, pain in the hip Hence: coxalgic coxalgic adj coxalgic crabba n Zool. crab crac n 1. crack (= sudden sharp and loud noise); 2. Fin. crash, smash crac- see craccar craccar v to crack (= to make a sudden sharp sound in breaking) Hence: crac Cracovia npr Cracow, Krakow crampa n cramp, clamp, staple, clip, etc. Hence: crampar crampar v to cramp, clamp, staple, clip (together), etc. crampo n Med. cramp crangon n Ichthyol. shrimp cranian adj cranial cranio n cranium, skull Hence: cranian; craniologo etc.; cranioscopio etc. craniologia (-ía) n craniology craniologic adj craniological craniologo (-ólogo) n craniologist Hence: craniologia; craniologic craniometria (-ía) n craniometry craniometric adj craniometric craniometrista n craniometrist craniometro (-ó-) n craniometer Hence: craniometria; craniometrista; craniometric cranioscopia (-ía) n cranioscopy cranioscopic adj cranioscopical cranioscopio n instrument for examining the cranium Hence: cranioscopia; cranioscopic cranioscopo (-ós-) n cranioscopist cras adv tomorrow (= deman) Hence: crastine-procrastinar & crasis (crá-) n Gram. crasis crasse adj 1. thick (= not flowing easily); 2. crass Hence: crassitate; crassitude; crassilingue etc. crassilingue adj crassilingual, thicktongued crassitate n crassitude (1. thickness; 2. crassness, grossness) crassitude n crassitude (1. thickness; 2. crassness, grossness) crastine adj of tomorrow, tomorrow’s -crate in compounds -crat (as in “aristocrat, plutocrat, etc.”) crater n crater (1. Antiq. krater; 2. mouth of a volcano) Hence: crateriforme etc. crateriforme adj crateriform -cratia (-ía) in compounds -cracy (= power, rule) -cratic in compounds -cratic -crato- n in compounds Hence: -cratia-autocratia, aristocratia etc, bureaucratia etc.; democratia etc.; -cratic-autocratic, aristocratic etc., bureaucratic etc., democratic etc.; -crate-autocrate, aristocrate etc., democrate etc. cravata n necktie, scarf, cravat crear v to create Hence: creation; creative; creator; creatura; increate; concrear; procrear &; recrear & -creas n in derivatives and compounds -creas, creat-, creato-, creo- (= flesh) Hence: creatina; creophage etc.; creosoto etc.; pancreas etc. creat- see -creas creatina n Biochem. creatine creation n creation (1. act of creating, thing created; 2. world, universe) creative adj creative creator¹ n creator; Creator Creator creator² adj creative creatura n creature; created being credente¹ 1. ppr of creder; 2. adj believing, trustful, credent credente² n believer (= follower of some religion) credentia n I. belief (1. trust, faith; 2. credence); II. sideboard; III. Eccl. credence (= small table for Eucharistic elements); littera(s) de credentia Dipl. credentials credential adj credential; litteras credential credential letters, credentials creder v to believe; creder a un cosa to believe in (the existence or truth of) something; creder in un persona to believe in someone; creder se to consider oneself, look upon oneself as Hence: credente-credentia-credential, miscredente-miscredentia; credule &; credibile-credibilitate, incredibile-incredibilitate; creditor; credito & credibile adj credible credibilitate n credibility creditar v Bookkeeping to credit (= to enter on the credit side of an account) credito (cré-) n credit (1. prestige based on the confidence of others; 2. Accounting, Fin.); establimento de credito loan society, credit establishment; littera de credito letter of credit; aperir un credito (a un persona) to open a credit (account) (in someone’s favor); vender a credito to sell on credit Hence: creditar; accreditar; discredito-discreditar creditor n creditor credo NL n creed, credo credule adj credulous Hence: credulitate; incredule-incredulitate credulitate n credulity crema n I. cream (1. oily part of milk; 2. fancy dish made of, or like, cream; 3. Cosmetics; 4. best part of a thing); II. crème (= thick sweet liqueur) Hence: cremeria; cremose cremar v to cremate Hence: cremation; crematori; crematorio cremation n cremation crematori adj crematory; furno crematori crematory (= furnace for cremating) crematorio n crematorium cremeria (-ía) n creamery cremose adj creamy creo- see -creas creolo n creole (= person of pure European descent born in the Latin American countries); (linguas) creol creole (languages) creophage (-ó-) adj creophagous, carnivorous, meat-eating Hence: creophagia; creophago creophagia (-ía) n creophagy creophago (-óphago) n creophagist, carnivore, meat eater creosotage (-aje) n (action of) creosoting creosotar v to creosote creosoto n creosote Hence: creosotar-creosotage crepar v I. to crack, crash (1. to make a sharp, loud noise; 2. to break with a sharp, loud noise); II. Slang to croak (= to die) Hence: crepitar &; discrepar & crepe F n crepe crepe de Chine F crepe de Chine crepitante 1. ppr of crepitar; 2. adj crepitant crepitar v to crackle Hence: crepitante; crepitation; decrepitar & crepitation n crepitation crepuscular adj crepuscular crepusculo n twilight, dusk, crepuscule Hence: crepuscular crescendo I n crescendo crescente¹ 1. ppr of crescer; 2. adj growing, increasing; le luna crescente the waxing moon crescente² n crescent crescentia n growth (= action of growing) crescer cresc-/cret- v to grow (= to become larger); crescer in to grow or increase in Hence: crescimento; crescente-crescentia; crescita; accrescer &: concresc- &; descrescer &; discrescer; excrescer & crescimento n growth (= process of growing) crescita n rising of water (flood, freshet, spate) Creso npr Hist. Croesus; creso Croesus (= very rich man) cresson n Bot. cress cresta n crest (1. comb, tuft on the head of a bird; 2. decoration, plumes, etc., on a helmet; 3. ridge of a wave or a mountain); levar le cresta to hold one’s head high; cresta de gallo Bot. cockscomb creta¹ n chalk (1. soft limestone; 2. piece of chalk or chalklike material for writing or drawing) Hence: cretacee; cretose Creta² npr Crete Hence: cretese cretacee adj cretaceous cretese adj/n Cretan cretonne F n cretonne cretose adj chalky (= of chalk) cribrar v to sift cribriforme adj cribriform cribro n sieve, strainer, etc. Hence: cribrose; cribrar; cribriforme etc. cribrose adj sievelike, cribriform cricket A n Sports cricket Crimea (-éa) npr Crimea criminal¹ adj criminal (1. relating to crime; 2. guilty of crime) criminal² n criminal criminalista n criminal jurist; criminologist criminalitate n criminality (= quality of being criminal) criminar v to criminate crimination n crimination crimine n crime; crimine passional crime passionnel Hence: criminal-criminalista, criminalitate; criminar-crimination; incriminar-incrimination; recriminar &; criminologo etc. criminologia (-ía) n criminology criminologic adj criminological criminologista n criminologist criminologo (-nó) n criminologist Hence: criminologia-criminologista; criminologic crin n horsehair; crin vegetal vegetable horsehair Hence: criniera; crinolina etc. -crin- in compounds Hence: endocrin etc. ... criniera n mane crinolina n crinoline (1. stiff cloth made of horsehair and linen thread; 2. hoop skirt) crise n crisis crispar v 1. to crisp, curl, frizzle, crimp, crape, etc.; 2. to contract, shrivel crispation n contraction, shriveling, crispation crispe adj curly, crisped, crisp Hence: crispar-crispation crista n crest (1. comb, tuft on the head of a bird; 2. decoration, plumes, etc., on a helmet; 3. ridge of a wave or a mountain); levar le crista to hold one’s head high; crista de gallo Bot. cockscomb Hence: cristate cristate adj crested, tufted critar v to cry, cry out; also: to scream, shriek; critar al lupo to cry wolf Hence: crito criterio n criterion critic adj critical (1. pertaining to criticism; 2. pertaining to a crisis) Hence: criticismo; criticar; hypercritic-hypercritico, hypercritica; critico; critica critica n Art, etc. criticism; also: critique criticar v to criticize criticismo n Philos. criticism critico n critic crito n cry (= loud sound produced by man or beast); also: scream, shriek; crito de guerra war cry croate adj Croatian Croatia npr Croatia croato n 1. Croat, Croatian; 2. Croatian (language) Hence: Croatia; croate-serbocroate etc. croc n hook, crook crochet F n Needlework crochet Hence: crochetar crochetar (-sh-) v to crochet crocodilian adj crocodilian crocodiliano n Zool. crocodilian crocodilo n Zool. crocodile Hence: crocodilian-crocodiliano crocus (cró-) n Bot. crocus cromlech n cromlech croquet A n Sports croquet Hence: croquetar croquetar v to croquet croquette F n Cookery croquette crotalo (cró-) n Zool. Crotalus; also: rattlesnake Hence: crotaloide crotaloide adj crotaloid, crotaline croup A n Pathol. croup cruce n cross (= sign, symbol, thing, etc. in the shape of a cross); Cruce Rubie Red Cross; portar su cruce to bear one’s cross; facer le signo del cruce to make the sign of the cross; in cruce crosswise Hence: cruciera; crucial; crucifere-crucifero; cruciar &; cruciforme etc.; crucifiger etc. crucia n crutch cruciada n crusade crucial adj crucial (= having the form of a cross); incision crucial Med. crucial incision cruciamento n I. crossing (1. placing crosswise; passing across; 2. intersection); II. Biol. cross; III. torture, torment cruciar v I. to cross (1. to place crosswise; 2. to intersect, pass across; 3. to cause to interbreed); II. to torture, torment; III. to cruise (= to sail to and fro over some part of the sea on the lookout for enemy ships or for the protection of commerce) Hence: cruciada; cruciamento; cruciation; cruciator; cruciata; intercruciar cruciata (de vias) n crossroads cruciation n torture, torment, cruciation cruciator n 1. one or that which crosses, crosser; 2. cruiser; also: Navy; 3. torturer crucibulo (-cí-) n crucible, melting pot cruciera n Navy cruise crucifere adj cruciferous crucifero (-cí-) n crucifer (1. Eccl.; 2. Bot.) crucifiger -fig-/-fix- v to crucify Hence: crucifixion; crucifixor; crucifixo crucifix- see crucifiger crucifixion n crucifixion crucifixo n crucifix crucifixor n crucifier cruciforme adj cruciform, cross-shaped crude adj I. raw (1. uncooked; 2. crude); II. unripe, green Hence: cruditate; recrudescer & cruditate n crudity, crudeness cruel adj cruel Hence: cruelitate cruelitate n cruelty cruppa n croup (= hindquarters of a horse, etc.) Hence: cruppada; cruppiera cruppada n Man. croupade cruppiera n crupper (= leather loop passing under a horse’s tail) crusta n crust Hence: crustacee &; crustose; incrustar & crustacee adj crustacean, crustaceous Hence: crustaceo crustaceo n crustacean; crustaceos Crustacea crustose adj crusty, crustose crypt- adj in compounds and derivatives crypto- (= hidden, secret) Hence: cryptogramma etc.; cryptographo etc.; cryptomnesia etc.; cryptogame etc.; crypta crypta n crypt cryptogame (-ó-) adj Bot. cryptogamous Hence: cryptogamia-cryptogamic, cryptogamista; cryptogamo cryptogamia (-ía) n Bot. cryptogamy cryptogamic adj Bot. cryptogamic cryptogamista n Bot. cryptogamist cryptogamo (-ó-) n Bot. cryptogam cryptogramma n cryptogram cryptographia (-ía) n cryptography cryptographic adj cryptographic cryptographo (-ó-) n 1. cryptograph, cryptogram; 2. cryptographer Hence: cryptographia; cryptographic cryptomnesia (-ía) n cryptomnesia crystalleria (-ía) n 1. glass works; 2. glassware store crystallero n glassmaker crystallin adj crystalline crystallino n Anat. lens; crystalline lens crystallisabile adj crystallizable crystallisar v to crystallize crystallisation n crystallization crystallite n Mineral. crystallite crystallo n crystal (1. clear, transparent variety of quartz; 2. crystal-glass; 3. form resulting from crystallization) Hence: crystallite; crystallero; crystalleria; crystallin-crystallino; crystalloide; crystallisar-crystallisabile, crystallisation crystallographia (-ía) n crystallography crystallographic adj crystallographical crystallographo (-ó-) n crystallographer Hence: crystallographia; crystallographic crystalloide adj crystalloid cualiar v to curdle cualio n rennet Hence: cualiar Cuba npr Cuba Hence: cuban-cubano cuban adj Cuban cubano n Cuban cubar¹ v to cube (1. to make a cube or cubes of; 2. to measure the cubic content of; 3. Alg.) cubar² v to lie (= to be lying somewhere) Hence: cubiculo; concubino &; incubar &; succubar & cubatura n cubature cubic adj cubic (1. having the form of a cube; 2. Alg.); radice cubic cube root; metro cubic cubic meter cubiculo n small bedroom, cubicle cubismo n cubism cubista n cubist cubital adj Anat. cubital cubito (cú-) n I. elbow; II. cubit (1. Anat. ulna; 2. Entom.; 3. “the measure cubit”) Hence: cubital; cubitodigital etc. cubitodigital adj cubitodigital cubo n cube (1. Geom.; 2. Alg.) Hence: cubatura; cubismo; cubista; cubic; cubar cucu n 1. Ornith. cuckoo; 2. cuckold cucumbre n cucumber cucumere n cucumber cucurbita (-cúr-) n cucurbit (1. Bot. gourd; also: pumpkin; 2. distilling flask) Hence: cucurbitacee-cucurbitaceas cucurbitaceas npl Cucurbitaceae cucurbitacee adj cucurbitaceous cuirassamento n (act of) cuirassing cuirassar v to cuirass cuirassate 1. pp of cuirassar; 2. adj armored, armor-plated, panzer cuirassato n battleship cuirasse n 1. cuirass; 2. armor (of a warship, etc.) Hence: cuirassero; cuirassar-cuirassamento, cuirassate-cuirassato cuirassero n cuirassier cuje pron whose culice (cú-) n 1. gnat; mosquito; 2. Entom. Culex Hence: culiciforme etc. culiciforme adj gnatlike, gnat-shaped, mosquito-like, etc. culina n kitchen Hence: culinari culinari adj culinary culminar v to culminate; puncto culminante culminating point culmination n culmination; also: Astron. culmine n climax (= culminating point) Hence: culminar-culmination culo n posterior, buttock; culo de bottilia bottom or punt of bottle Hence: accular; recular & culpa n guilt Hence: culpar-culpabile-culpabilitate; disculpar; inculpar-inculpabile, inculpation culpabile adj guilty culpabilitate n culpability, guilt culpar v to blame, censure cult- see coler; cultro culte adj 1. cultivated, tilled; 2. cultured, erudite; 3. ornate, elegant cultellasso n cutlass (= short, curving sword) cultelleria (-ía) n cutlery (= business of a cutler) cultellero n cutler cultello n knife Hence: cultellasso; cultellero; cultelleria cultismo n cultism, Gongorism cultivabile adj cultivable cultivar v to cultivate (1. to till; 2. to raise or foster the growth of); cultivar le amicitate de un persona to cultivate somebody’s friendship; cultivar un persona to cultivate a person Hence: cultivabile; cultivation; cultivator cultivation n cultivation (= tilling of land) cultivator n cultivator (= tiller of the soil) culto n 1. worship; 2. cult cultor n cultivator cultro n 1. plow colter; 2. knife (= butcher knife, hunting knife, etc.) Hence: cultello & cultura n culture (1. cultivation, act of cultivating; 2. Bacteriol.; 3. state or level of culture) Hence: cultural; agricultura etc.; motocultura etc. cultural adj cultural cum prep with (1. together with; 2. by means of; 3. having, carrying, characterized by) (= con) -cumber v in compounds Hence: incumber-incumbente-incumbentia; succumber cum grano salis L cum grano salis, with a grain of salt cumino n 1. cumin; 2. caraway; liquor de cumino kümmel cumular v 1. to heap or pile up, cumulate; 2. to fill (up, to overflowing, etc.); cumular (un persona) de (honores, etc.) to heap (honors, etc.) on (someone) cumulation n heaping up, cumulation cumulative adj cumulative cumulo (cú-) n 1. heap, pile; 2. Meteorol. cumulus Hence: cumular-cumulation, cumulative; accumular & cuna n cradle (= rocking or swinging bed); canto de cuna cradlesong Hence: cunar; incunar-incunabulo cunar v to rock (in a cradle) cuneage (-aje) n 1. (act of) wedging in; 2. coinage (= coining, minting) cuneal adj cuneal cunear v 1. to wedge in, drive in; 2. to coin, mint cuneate 1. pp of cunear; 2. adj cuneate cuneator n 1. one who inserts wedges, wedger; 2. coiner cuneiforme adj cuneiform cuneo n 1. wedge (= wedge-shaped object or tool); 2. (stamping) die Hence: cuneal; cunear-cuneage, cuneator, cuneate; cuneiforme etc. -cunque in compounds -ever Hence: quicunque etc.; comocunque etc. cup- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: cupide &; concupiscer & cupa n vat (= large vessel, tub) Hence: cupula &; cupero; semicupio etc. cupero n cooper cupide adj covetous Hence: cupiditate cupiditate n cupidity, covetousness Cupido (-ído) n Cupid; cupido cupid cupola (cú-) n cupola, dome cuppa n cup, goblet; cuppa (Davis, Gordon Bennett, etc.) (Davis, Gordon Bennett, etc.) cup Hence: cuppella &; subcuppa cuppella n 1. small cup; 2. cupel Hence: cuppellar-cuppellation cuppellar v to cupel cuppellation n cupellation cupric adj (Chem. cupric cuprifere adj copper-bearing, cupriferous cuprite n Mineral. cuprite cupro n 1. Metal. copper; 2. brass-wind instrument; cupros Mus. brass, brass winds Hence: cuprite; cupric; cuprifere; cuprose cuprose adj cuprous, copper cupula n Bot. cupule Hence: cupulifere-cupuliferas cupuliferas (-í-) npl Bot. Cupuliferae cupulifere adj cupuliferous cura n 1. Med. treatment; 2. cure of souls; 3. R.C.Ch. function, residence, etc. of a priest Hence: incuria; curar-curetta &, curabile-curabilitate, incurabile-incurabilitate, curatela, curation, curative, curator, curato, procurar &, pedicuro etc.; sinecura etc. curabile adj curable curabilitate n curability curar v 1. Med. to treat; specif.: to dress (a wound); 2. Med. to cure; 3. to nurse (a sick person) curatela n 1. Law guardianship; 2. Law trusteeship (= function of the administrator of a trust fund) curation n cure, healing curative adj curative, healing curato n curate, curé curator n 1. Law guardian (of a minor); 2. Law trustee (= administrator of a trust fund); 3. curator (of a museum, etc.) curetta n Surg. curette Hence: curettar-curettage curettage (-aje) n curettage curettar v Surg. to curette curiose adj curious (1. desirous of seeing or knowing; 2. deserving or exciting curiosity) Hence: curiositate; incuriose curiositate n curiosity (1. desire to see or know; 2. curious object) currente¹ adj I. running, flowing; II. current (1. generally used or accepted; 2.present); le cinque del currente the fifth inst.; conto currente current account currente² n current; currente de aere draft, current of air; currente electric electric current; currente continue direct current; currente alternative alternating current; al currente well acquainted, well informed; esser al currente (de) to be well informed (about); tener al currente (de) to keep well informed (about) currer curr-/curs- v to run (= to move swiftly); currer (le mundo, etc.) to roam about (the world, etc.); currer periculo (de) to run the risk (of) Hence: currero; curriculo; currente; cursive-cursiva; cursor; curso-cursero; cursa; accurrer; concurrer &; decurr- &; discurrer &; excurr- &; incurrer &; intercurr- &; occurrer &; percurrer &; precurr- &; recurrer &; succurrer & currero n 1. courier (= messenger); 2. mail (letters, papers, etc., sent by post); 3. mailman, postman curriculo n curriculum curriculum vitae L curriculum vitae curs- see currer cursa n 1. run, (action of) running; 2. race, (action of) racing; 3. (taxi, etc.) trip cursero n 1. courser; 2. war horse cursiva n cursive cursive adj cursive (as in “cursive script”) curso n I. run, running (= action of running); II. course (1. trend, path; 2. “course of lectures, studies, etc.”); III. piracy; curso de aqua watercourse, stream; sequer un curso de School to take a course in; in le curso de in the course of; haber curso to be in circulation, in current use, etc.; viage de longe curso sea voyage cursor n runner (= one who runs) curtar v to shorten, make shorter curte adj short (= not long); memoria curte short memory; haber le vista curte to be near-sighted or short-sighted; esser curte de (moneta) to be short of (money); curte circuito short circuit; unda curte Radio short wave; secar curte to cut short Hence: curtitate; curtar; accurtar & curtitate n shortness curva n curve (= curved line) curvar v to curve (= to cause to curve) curvatura n curve, curvature curve adj curved Hence: curvar-curvatura, incurvar &, recurrar; curvilinee etc.; curva-curvetta & curvetta n curvet Hence: curvettar curvettar v to curvet (= to execute a curvet) curvilinee adj curvilinear -cusar v in derivatives Hence: accusar &; excusar &; recusar & cuspidal adj cuspidal, cuspal cuspidate adj cusped, cuspated, cuspidate cuspide (cús-) n cusp; also: Math.; Bot. Hence: cuspidal; cuspidate; cuspidiforme etc.; multicuspide etc.; bicuspide etc. cuspidiforme adj cusp-shaped custode n guardian, custodian Hence: custodia-custodial, custodiar custodia n 1. custody (= safekeeping, care); 2. Eccl. custodial custodial adj custodial custodiar v to keep in one’s custody, safeguard, care for cutanee adj cutaneous; maladia cutanee skin disease Hence: intercutanee; subcutanee -cutar see executar cute n skin (= true skin); also: cutis, derma Hence: cutanee &; cuticula & -cuter -cut-/-cuss- v in compounds Hence: concuter &; discuter &; percuter &; succuter & cuticula n cuticle (1. scarfskin, epidermis; 2. “cuticle surrounding finger and toenails”) Hence: cuticular cuticular adj cuticular -cution see execution cutter A n cutter (= small sailboat with one mast) cyanamido (-ná-) n Chem. cyanamide cyanhydric adj Chem. hydrocyanic cyanic adj Chem. cyanic cyano (cí-) n 1. Antiq. cyanus; 2. cyan, cyan blue; 3. Bot. bluebottle, cornflower Hence: cyanosis; cyanuro; cyanic-hydrocyanic etc.; cyanometro etc.; cyanogramma etc.; cyanographo etc.; cyanamido etc.; cyanhydric etc.; cyanogeno etc.; anthocyanina etc. cyanogeno (-ó-) n Chem. cyanogen cyanogramma n blueprint (as in “blueprint of a projected building”) cyanographia (-ía) n blueprinting cyanographo (-ógrapho) n blueprinting apparatus cyanometro (-ó-) n cyanometer (= instrument for measuring degrees of blueness) cyanosis (-ósis) n Pathol. cyanosis cyanotypo (-ótypo) n blueprint, cyanotype cyanuro n Chem. cyanide cyclamino n Bot. cyclamen cyclic adj cyclic cyclismo n (sport of) cycling cyclista n cyclist cyclo¹ n cycle (1. as in “cycle of the seasons”; 2. Lit.); cyclo lunar lunar cycle; cyclo solar solar cycle Hence: cyclic-bicyclic¹ etc.; cycloide; encyclic &; cyclotron etc.; motorcyclo etc.; bicyclo etc.; hemicyclo etc.; kilocyclo etc. cyclo² n cycle (= bicycle, tricycle, etc.) Hence: cyclismo; cyclista cycloide n cycloid cyclon n cyclone Hence: cyclonal; anticyclon cyclonal adj cyclonal, cyclonic cyclope n Cyclops (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool.) Hence: cyclopic cyclopic adj Cyclopean cyclotron n cyclotron cydonia n quince cygno n swan; canto del cygno swan song; Cygno Astron. Cygnus cylindrage (-aje) n (process of) cylindering cylindrar v to cylinder cylindrata n volume or contents of a cylinder cylindric adj cylindrical cylindriforme adj cylindriform cylindro n cylinder (1. etc.; 2. Mech. piston-chamber); (cappello) cylindro top hat Hence: cylindrata; cylindric; cylindroide; cylindrar-cylindrage; cylindriforme etc.; cylindrocephale etc.; semicylindro etc. cylindrocellular adj cylindrocellular cylindrocephale (-éfale) adj cylindrocephalic cylindroide n cylindroid cymbalero n cymbalist cymbalo (cím-) n cymbal Hence: cymbalero cyn- n in derivatives and compounds cyn-, cyno- (= dog) Hence: cynic &, cynismo; cynocephale etc.; cynophile etc.; cynegetic etc. cynegetic adj cynegetic (= pertaining to the chase) cynic adj cynic (1. Philos.; 2. cynical) Hence: cynico cynico n cynic (1. Philos.; 2. cynical person) cynismo n cynicism cynocephale adj cynocephalous, cynocephalic, dog-headed cynocephalo (-cé-) n Zool. Cynocephalus, Papio cynophile adj cynophile, dog-loving cypresso n cypress, cypress tree Cypriano nprm Cyprian; Sancte Cypriano St. Cyprian Cypride (cí-) npr Cypris, Aphrodite; cypride Zool. Cypris cyprie adj Cyprian (1. of Cyprus, Cypriote; 2. of Aphrodite) cyprio n Cyprian, Cypriote cypriota adj/n Cypriote Cypro npr Cyprus Hence: Cypride; cyprie-cyprio-Cypriano; cypriota cystalgia (-ía) n cystalgia cyste n Biol. cyst, cystis Hence: cystitis; cystic; cystose; cystalgia etc.; cystiforme etc.; macrocyste etc.; microcyste etc. cystic adj Biol. cystic cystiforme adj cystiform cystitis (-ítis) n Med. cystitis cystose adj cystose, cystous cystotomia (-ía) n cystotomy cyto- n in derivatives and compounds cyto-, cyt- Biol. (= cell) Hence: cytoplasma etc.; lymphocyto etc.; leucocyto etc.; phagocyto etc. cytoplasma n Biol. cytoplasm czar (tsar) R n czar, tsar Hence: czarina; czarismo; czarista; czarian czardas Hu. n czardas czarevich (tsarévitch) R n czarevich, tsarevich czarevna (ts-) R n czarevna, tsarevna czarian (ts-) adj czarian, tsarian czarina (ts-) n czarina, tsarina czarismo (ts-) n czarism, tsarism czarista (ts-) n/adj czarist, tsarist